Verus Amor
by hime to werewolf
Summary: {GWDM} Complete!
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT! I wish I did though.  
  
A loud knocking woke Ginny Weasley up.  
  
"Wake up Ginny," Ron called. "We have half an hour till we have to leave to get to Kings Cross."  
  
"I'm up," she called cursing in her head as she untangled herself from the bed sheets. Why didn't they wake her up earlier?  
  
She went and took a very quick hot shower and brushed her teeth. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked across the hall to her bedroom holding her one towel tightly around her and using another to dry her hair.  
  
"Gin, hurry up! We have to leave in fifteen minutes. We are picking up Harry to go to Kings Cross," Ron yelled again.  
  
"Alright!" she yelled a little snappier than she had intended.  
  
She dropped the towel she had been using to dry her hair and quickly began to paw through her dresser drawer looking for something to wear.  
  
She found the outfit she had been planning on and pulled it out. A tight fitting midnight blue spaghetti strap shirt that showed a little less than an inch of her midriff and a white jean skirt that stopped mid-thigh. She stepped into her white flip-flops then and looked herself over in the mirror.  
  
She barely recognized herself.  
  
Ginny Weasley had changed so much over the summertime. She had gone from being somewhat chubby to having a very feminine body. She had grown to five foot five and she had curved in all the right places. Her hair had been trimmed up and had gotten a little thicker and hung down to the ends of her shoulder blades. She sat down on her stool and began to run her brush through the auburn waves pulling out every tangle.  
  
She finished in record time and raced downstairs for a quick bite of breakfast.  
  
"Hurry and grab a bite to eat Ginny," Mrs. Weasley told her youngest child while putting dishes away.  
  
Ginny picked up a piece of toast and began to nibble on it. She gulped a glass of pumpkin juice. Just as she finished it Ron burst into the kitchen of the Burrow and grabbed her wrist not even bothering to so much as look at her as he dragged her outside to where a ministry car was parked waiting to take them to Number four Privet Drive.  
  
He hurriedly pushed her into the car and climbed in after her.  
  
The car took off with a bang and five terrifying minutes later sat in front of the perfectly normal looking house of Number four Privet Drive.  
  
Ginny and Ron both got out to give Harry a hand with his stuff.  
  
Ginny was half way to the door before she realized her big brother was not with her. She turned around and saw him standing there opening and closing his mouth like a fish. His face started to turn red and he began to sputter.  
  
"Ron, dear, speak English and it is bad manners to stand there gaping at people.  
  
"What...wear...you...think...Ginny," was all he could get out.  
  
"What are you saying Ron?" she asked smiling pleasantly at him.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you wearing?!" he asked in a very loud voice.  
  
"Ron, most people call them clothes, and don't you dare go trying to tell me how I can or can't dress. I am sixteen years old, hardly a little girl anymore," Ginny said in a low voice her face beginning to flush and her eyes beginning to flash. She put her hands on her hips daring Ron to say another word.  
  
Ron turned even redder; "NO little sister of mine is going to go around dressed like that."  
  
"I will tell you one more time Ronald Weasley. YOU can NOT tell me what to do!" Ginny was now yelling back.  
  
"Hey Ron, Ginny," a voice called behind her, "All the yelling is probably going to get me in trouble with the Dursleys."  
  
Ginny spun around and saw Harry Potter, the boy who lived, standing there holding an empty owl cage in one hand and the handle of his trunk in the other.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and closed her eyes. You don't like him anymore, she told herself before reopening her eyes.  
  
"Hey Harry, hope the muggles did not make your summer too miserable," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Not any worse than usual," Harry replied with a shrug as his eyes flitted over Ginny. "You look great Gin."  
  
He could not stop the blush after he said that and he turned his face away.  
  
Ginny turned and shot a smirk at Ron before turning and smiling at Harry, "Thank you Harry, want some help?" she asked walking up to him.  
  
"That would be great," he replied.  
  
Ginny took Hedwig's empty cage and turned and smirked at Ron again before walking over and putting it in the back with Ron's and her trunks. Ron Went over and helped Harry load his trunk into the back.  
  
Harry kept tossing shy glances at Ginny blushing. Ginny opened the back door and licked her lips seemingly innocently at Harry then smiled. Harry turned the shade of a red delicious apple then. Ron watched all this and trembled in rage.  
  
"Harry, mate," Ron said squeezing his shoulder pinching it almost painfully to draw his friends attention, "I think we will need to have a little chat on the train."  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed at Ron as Harry looked back and forth between the feuding siblings.  
  
"D-did I miss something?" he stammered emerald green eyes darting back and forth at the angry red heads.  
  
"Nothing but Ronald acting like an overprotective prat," Ginny spat as her eyes darted up to meet Ron's and jerking her head toward the car interior.  
  
Ron turned even redder than his hair and was just about to let loose all of his frustration on Ginny when Mrs. Weasley's head poked out and she said, "Ronald Weasley get in this car at once and stop antagonizing your little sister." Mrs. Weasley glared at Ron as he grumbled and climbed in, "Hello Harry, dear."  
  
Ginny crawled in after Ron and Harry after her.  
  
BANG! The car took off speeding for Kings Cross, squeezing through muggle cars and arriving with ten minutes for them to get onto the platform and stop there stuff and say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ginny quickly went to the front most train car and put her stuff in it. She had been made a prefect last year. She quickly climbed down to go find Luna and tell her she would be back to talk to her after the prefect meeting.   
  
Draco Malfoy strolled onto Platform 9¾ like he owned it. His blonde hair was slicked back with just one strand that hung on the left side of his forehead. His gray eyes darted around, trademark sneer set firmly in place.  
  
"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson's voice filled his area.  
  
He spun about as Pansy wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey Pansy," he said sneer turning into what someone could almost call a smile. He hugged her back gently. She was one of his best friends.  
  
"Is it true what they say?" she gasped as she looked for the badge he had in his trunk.  
  
"Is what true?" he asked smirking knowing full well what she wanted to know.  
  
"That you are head-boy?" she asked looking for the badge.  
  
"Yeah, I am head-boy," he said as if it was no big deal. "The badge is pinned on my school uniform."  
  
Pansy squealed again and hugged him. "Just think of all the ways you will be able to punish the Weasels now," she said rubbing her hands together.  
  
Draco smirked and cast a levitating charm on his trunk and moved it up into the front car that was reserved for prefects and the head-boy and head- girl.  
  
He changed into his robes and pinned the head-boy badge to his robes. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smirked. He looked good.  
  
He climbed down a few moments later and went over to Blaise and Pansy. That was when he saw the prettiest thing he had ever seen in his life.  
  
Never had he seen a girl at Hogwarts who looked like her. She took his breath away and he looked around quickly and noticed she had had the same effect on almost all the rest of the male students. His mouth felt dry and his eyes bulge out as he followed her movements. All she was doing was walking; well it was more like floating. She flipped medium length silky red hair over her shoulder causing Draco to imagine shoving his hand into it and running his fingers through it. He watched her walk into a car halfway down the train and made a mental note to find her and make sure he knew who she was.  
  
"Draco," Blaise called walking over with Pansy prancing next to him clinging to his arm.  
  
"Pansy says you made head-boy?" he said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah," he said as another red head caught his attention.  
  
Weasley he thought with a smirk. A brunette bounced up to the Weasley and wrapped her arms around him, Granger.  
  
He sauntered over to Weasley and Granger when Potter ran smack into him.  
  
"Watch out for your betters Scarhead," he drawled and brushed imaginary dirt off himself.  
  
"I'll let you know if I see any Ferret boy!" Harry snapped.  
  
"You are going to want to watch who you insult Scarhead. Or are you not important enough to know who is head-boy this year." Draco said smirking at the look of shock and outrage on Harry's face.  
  
"Hermione is head-girl," Harry snapped taking a step back.  
  
"Wow! The filthy little mudblood's parents must be proud," Draco sneered, "I suppose it was a mistake. It is too late to correct it now. Wouldn't want to hurt mudblood's feelings now would we?"  
  
"Do NOT call her a mudblood," Harry spat taking out his wand.  
  
"Temper, temper Potter. Well I guess you'll be sitting alone most of the train ride unless you count Longbottom or Creevey good company or no wait. Let me guess. You are going to sit with the Weaselette, you know, your girlfriend. Oh wait, Weaselette was made a prefect wasn't she? Guess you won't get to see her the majority of the ride." Draco sneered before walking back over to collect Pansy and get onto the train.  
  
"This will be our best year yet Draco," Pansy said.  
  
"Yeah," Draco agreed as they sat down and waited for all the prefects to file on so they could get all the assignments handed out so he could hunt down the girl from the platform.  
  
Five minutes later the train took off and they were on their way to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: See previous chapter!  
  
All the prefects were in the front car but one.  
  
Draco sat tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"Where is the Weaselette?" he finally burst out. "I want to get this meeting over with."  
  
The door opened quietly. The person then turned and shut the door just as softly.  
  
Draco was about to unleash all his fury on the stupid Weasel when she turned and flipped her hair in the same manor as the girl at the train platform. Draco felt his eyes cross.  
  
NO way! The girl on the platform could NOT have been Weaselette! He would not allow himself to be attracted to a muggle loving Weasley! His gray began to cloud over in anger. That was until she turned around.  
  
Draco Malfoy, considered by many girls, in all four houses, to be the best looking boy in school and easily able to get any girl, felt his eyes bulge out and mouth fall open at the sight of how Weaselette had changed. He had never shown this much of a reaction to any girl at school, not even Pansy when he had been going out with her and Pansy was a very pretty girl with honey colored curls that hung down to her mid-back and icy blue eyes.  
  
Several locks of Ginny's auburn hair fell over her shoulder begging Draco to reach out and push them back. Her lips were covered with a light pink gloss that made her mouth scream to him to be kissed.  
  
BAD DRACO! He scolded himself over and over again. Nothing will make you feel attraction for a WEASEL!  
  
"Where have you been Weaselette?" he sneered crossing his arms and glaring.  
  
"Excuuuuuse me, but I had to break up a fight between two SLYTHERIN second years," Ginny said her eyes lighting up in anger and looking him over from head to foot. She couldn't help noticing how he was the most attractive guy she had ever seen.  
  
"DON'T talk to my sister that way, Ferret boy!" Ron said jerking his wand out of his pocket.  
  
Draco pointed his wand directly in Ron's face and said, "Well, well Weasley, I would be watching who I insult. I am head-boy. Furthermore I will talk how I please to you and Weaselette."  
  
"Children," said Hermione stepping between them and taking out her wand, "Play nicely."  
  
"Ron Weasley, you put your wand away this second or I will owl Mum, and you will get a howler in the morning as a welcome back present from your baby sister," Ginny said glaring at Ron.  
  
"I will put my wand away when Malfoy puts his away," Ron said watching Draco's every move.  
  
Draco slowly lowered his wand. Ron glared at him watching his every move and stuffed his wand into his pocket and slouched down into a seat.  
  
Draco flopped back into another chair and Hermione sat down cautiously next to him.  
  
"Let's get this over with," Draco said.  
  
The meeting took until nearly noon. By the time it was over everyone in the front car was quite antsy and ready to go walk up and down the train just to not have to hear another word about there new duties. The food cart lady came just as they finished.  
  
Draco flopped down next to Pansy and a window right after he got all of his favorite sweets. Pansy and he were alone in their carriage and she kept talking to him. He blocked her out and stared out the window for the next six hours. Pansy must have eventually reached the conclusion that he was paying absolutely no attention to her what so ever because soon their car was silent.  
  
"Draco," Pansy said softly touching his arm and breaking him from his dreams. "We need to go let all the students know it is time to change and prepare for arrival at school."  
  
"Yeah," he replied reluctantly pulling away from his warm comfortable seat.  
  
Draco rose and stretched popping his back and neck and walked down through the cars with Pansy telling students to get ready if they were not ready.  
  
When they entered the last car all hell almost broke loose.  
  
Ginny sat quietly in her carriage when Neville joined her.  
  
"Hello Ginny," he said looking at his shoes.  
  
"Hey Neville, how was your summer?" she asked turning to look at him.  
  
Neville turned crimson.  
  
"It was pretty good, I guess. What about you?" he asked turning and looking at her turning even redder.  
  
"Alright," Ginny answered turning to look out the window again.  
  
She had hoped to find Luna but had been unsuccessful, so she had hoped to be able to spend the entire ride alone so she could think about how to make Ron see she had become a woman and did not need his protection. Luna would have been able to help her with this as Luna had a very protective father.  
  
"I'll see ya Ginny," Neville said and left shutting the door behind him.  
  
Ginny wished to be alone but had no luck. Many more boys flowed through her compartment to talk to her and see if she was interested in them. Boys as young as being in the fourth year came in and talked to her. Her list before she lost track was Seamus, Colin, Dean, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Dennis Creevy, and after that they were mostly a blur. Since the ride began she had not had two minutes of peace. Even Slytherin boys came and talked to her.  
  
Soon she left the compartment to search for Luna and every time she opened a carriage door and a male was in there they felt the need to try to keep her there for at least five minutes. Before she made it through two cars her pockets were full to overflowing with sweets from apparent male admirers. Boys as young as third year were trying to flirt with her. She did not know who half of them were. How did they know her?  
  
"Well, well, well," a smooth deep voice came from behind her, "Ginny Weasley."  
  
Ginny spun and was about to give the speaker a piece of her mind but felt her breath catch in her throat.  
  
This boy was gorgeous. He had thick black hair that was smoothed back and a pair of the deepest most beautiful sparkling blue eyes Ginny had ever seen. He wore a dark forest green cloak that had a silver snake pendant fastening it around his neck. A Slytherin patch was sown on the left side and his clothes were neatly pressed. His chest and arms were lean but had a definite muscular tone. His shoulders were just the right size for her to rest her head on comfortably.  
  
"D-do I know you?" she asked after giving her head a mental shake.  
  
"I do not believe so," he replied in that same smooth voice, "I am Blaise Zabini." He never took his eyes from hers as he spoke. "I am a year ahead of you."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Ginny replied neutrally unable to remove her eyes from him.  
  
So far on the whole train ride, she'd only seen one guy that was as beautiful as this one, and he was actually a little more beautiful than this one, but she could sure learn to find this sweet boy more attractive. Mainly because the boy who was more attractive than this one had been a complete jerk to her since her first year and now he was head-boy, the Slytherin Prince himself. How a boy like Draco Malfoy became head-boy was unfathomable.  
  
"How was the train ride so far?" Blaise asked staring straight into her eyes.  
  
"Pretty bad actually," she replied scowling as she thought about everything that had happened.  
  
"Want to come in and talk about it?" he asked.  
  
"Why not?" Ginny replied as Blaise tuned and opened the compartment door behind him.  
  
He stepped aside to allow her to walk through before him. Ginny smiled at him as she walked by and flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
Her hair brushed Blaise's hand and the side of his face. His eyes crossed and got glassy for just a second before he pushed it back. He shook his head and followed her in and closed the door and performed a silencing charm on the door.  
  
Ginny sat on the right side of the carriage and Blaise sat directly across from her and leaned back comfortably.  
  
"What has made the trip so terrible, my dear Ginny?" he asked giving an elegant hand gesture for her to begin the tale of her woes.  
  
"Well it started before the train ride, if you want the whole story," she said watching him. "It is somewhat of a long story. Would you prefer the long or condensed version?"  
  
"We have an hour and a half till we reach school and if you do not finish the story we always have the ride to the castle and the walk inside to the great hall so I think I should like to hear the long version." Blaise grinned, eyes dancing.  
  
"If you are sure," Ginny replied and preceded to spill to Blaise the whole story of her day starting from having only half an hour to get ready to leave, to having to deal with the pompous elitist that had been made head- boy. To all the boys on the train being much kinder to her than they had ever been in the past. Her worries about how the staff had come to choose above stated pompous elitist had been chosen as head boy and about how he was probably going to abuse the power.  
  
By the time she finished her retelling of the days events they were only twenty minutes away from Hogwarts and Blaise was leaning forward listening intently to every detail and occasionally nodding in agreement with her. He was used to listening to girls spill because he was normally so shy and quiet and such a good listener.  
  
"I'm glad my day has been better that that," Blaise said with a small hint of mirth in his voice he continued, "and rest assured I'm even more happy that the male population was not flirting with me."  
  
Ginny giggled then. Blaise laughed with her.  
  
"Also Ginny, don't worry too much about Draco being head-boy. He's not nearly as bad as I am sure your brother and his friends have made him out to be," Blaise said with a wink, "and I hope you did find a friend on the train ride and it was slightly better at the end."  
  
Ginny smiled at him. "Yes the end of the train ride has been quite nice in fact."  
  
Ginny pulled her sleeve up and looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh my GOSH!" she gasped jumping to her feet. "But I need to go help inform students to get ready for school."  
  
Blaise stood up then and took one of her hands in his.  
  
"Since you are running out on me, perhaps you will give me the privilege, nay the honor, of riding in the same carriage up to the castle and escorting you inside?" he asked taking her hand to his lips and kissing her fingertips softly.  
  
Ginny smiled and could not hold in the giggles as Blaise batted his eyelashes against her hand.  
  
"Of course Blaise, or should I call you Monsieur Zabini?" she asked just as the carriage door opened.  
  
"Ginny Weasley!" Ron burst out furiously and stared at her in shock.  
  
Ginny felt her smile fade but Blaise continued to hold her hand.  
  
"WHAT do you think you are doing?" Ron yelled. "WHY are you talking to one of them?"  
  
Ron spat as he glared at Blaise as if he was the dirtiest and most vile thing he had ever seen.  
  
"Blaise has been very kind to me!" Ginny said waving her finger in his face. "He IS MY friend."  
  
"He's using you! Slytherins and Gryffindors are NOT friends!" Ron said lip curling as he continued to leer at Blaise.  
  
"RONALD ALEXANDRE WEASLEY! You-will-NOT-tell-me-who-my-friends-may-or-may- not-be!" Ginny yelled pushing Ron with every word.  
  
She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ron's face right between his eyes. Ron pulled out his wand quickly too.  
  
"What's going on here?" came the lazy drawl of Draco Malfoy to the left of the feuding siblings. "Now I hope two prefects were not about to have a fight. But then again I also hope I have not interrupted a family fight because I would hate to miss a chance at seeing the little Weaselette kick your butt Weasley."  
  
"Not at all Malfoy," Ron said lowering his wand.  
  
Ginny smirked at Ron as she turned and walked up to Blaise. She slid her arms up around his neck. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I'll meet you when we get to school," she said squeezing him round the middle before turning and walking back to the front car.  
  
Draco felt Pansy grab his arm as they watched Weaselette kiss Blaise's cheek. Her nails dug into his arm very uncomfortably.  
  
"Draco, we need to talk on the way to school. Weaselette can't go around touching what belongs to me." She hissed glaring at Ginny as she walked by heading for the prefect car. 


	3. Chapter III

The train screeched to a halt moments later and all the students crowded at the exits and as soon as the door opened they spilled out swarming over the platform at Hogsmeade station.  
  
"Firs' years this way," Hagrid's voice boomed above the crowds noise.  
  
Ginny stood at the top of the stairs looking over the crowd for her new friend.  
  
Blaise spotted her and waved, "Ginny! Hey!" he called bounding up as quickly as could through the throng of students. He held out a hand to her.  
  
Ginny giggled and just hopped down into his arms, completely oblivious to the pair of eyes watching them that were watching her silently plotting revenge.  
  
"Zabini! Stay away from my sister!" Ron's voice yelled over the the hub-bub.  
  
"Ronald! Leave us alone!" Ginny screamed back at him.  
  
Blaise grinned, "What does he have against me?"  
  
"Well I would guess it is more a matter of the fact that you are Slytherin opposed to any other reason. He did not make a big deal at all when I went to the Yule ball with Neville."  
  
"He is staring at you, you know?" Blaise said with a nod to left in front of them.  
  
Ginny looked in the direction blaise had nodded in and saw Neville as well as Seamus, Dean, and Colin were all staring at her. When they realized they had been caught, they all waved. Ginny smiled sarcastically and waved back. GREAT! All of them were great friends but they were just not boyfriend material in her opinion. Ginny could not help it, she was just more attracted to Slytherins. Especially the very sweet one she had spent the last part of the trip with. Surely Blaise was proof that not all Slytherins were terrible. Even Draco did not really seem quite as bad as he always had in the past.  
  
Blaise and Ginny quickly made their way to the carriages and climbed into an empty one together. Several boys tried to join them. but one look at Blaise Zabini twirling his wand with one hand and the other tossed around Ginny's shoulders was enough to send them scurrying as fast as they could to another, any other, carriage.  
  
Pansy was fuming, Draco obeserved with the slightest smirk of amusement.  
  
"That little red-head is going to pay for touching Blaise. He is mine. Nobody touches what belong to Pansy Parkinson. NOBODY!" Pansy snarled her hand squeezing her wand so tightly green and sliver sparks shot out. "How are we going to make her pay?"  
  
"Wait a minute Pans. What is this we?" Draco asked eyes narrowing, "When did I get dragged into a cat-fight?  
  
"Draco please?" Pansy begged giving him her saddest look. "You could help me and torture a Weasley at the same time."  
  
Draco crossed his arms and leaned back into the shadows, "I'm listening."  
  
"I haven't figured out what I am going to accomplish this yet," Pansy said looking down. She heard a sigh come from Draco.  
  
"Please tell me you are joking?" Draco said exasperatedly.  
  
"I was hoping the Prince of Slytherin might have a few ideas to help me?" Pansy said sticking her lower lip out in a pout.  
  
Draco sighed dramatically, "I'll see what I can think up. Let me think the rest of the trip."  
  
The rest of the ride prooved most unproductive to their scheming. Though Draco said nothing to Pansy about not having thought up anything to do to them yet.  
  
They silently climbed down from the carriage and headed up the stairs to the oak door and inside. They went swiftly to the great hall and sat down at the Slytherin table as far from where the teachers sat as possible.  
  
Draco and Pansy sat across from each other and completely ignored the entire sorting process. Draco sat facing the hall and leaned forward putting his right elbow on the table and leaning his cheek into the palm of his hand.  
  
How to get back at Weaselette? what to do, what to do? He frowned and looked up and down the Gryffindor table searching for his prey.  
  
There she is. Draco felt his eyes narrow. Was she the whore of all Gryffindor house? She was surrounded on all sides four males deep.  
  
Draco frowned at himself. Why did it bother him to see her surrounded by guys? He did not care about a Weasley.  
  
When he spotted Longbottom sitting next to her, he felt his frown turn up into the devilish trademark Malfoy smirk.  
  
Pansy had been watching for a sign just like this one.  
  
"Oh Draco, Did you think of something?" Pansy asked placing her hands on either side of her plate and leaning forward eyes sparkling in mirth.  
  
Draco nodded smirk growing even larger as it usually did when he came up with a particularly evil thought.  
  
"For our last announcement before supper," Dumbledore spoke standing at his place, "Our new head-boy and head-girl are Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor house."  
  
Draco stood as his name was called. Every girl in the great hall whether they were in Slytherin or not cheered and clapped. they almost drowned out the announcement of Hermione becoming head-girl not the Draco cared. He bowed and smirked at them all. Draco's smirk remained in place as he sank into his seat. It pleased him that he had recieved such applause when Granger received so much less.  
  
"Yes Pansy," Draco replied as food filled the plates in front of them. "I've figured out what we can do."  
  
He reached out and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. He began to pile his plate high with food.  
  
"Well what are we going to do?" Pansy asked eagerly, eyes growing even brighter at the thought of getting back at the Weasel that had dared to touch what belonged to a Parkinson. She would get what was coming to her.  
  
"I am going to make her fall in love," he answered.  
  
"How is that supposed to be punishment?" Pansy hissed angrily.  
  
Draco sighed rolling his eyes and taking a bite of chicken.  
  
"Pansy, Pansy, Pansy," Draco said as if he was talking to a four year old. "If you would have waited to hear my entire plan rather than interrupting you would know." Draco spoke the last part snidely.  
  
"Sorry Draco," Pansy simpered, "What is the rest?"  
  
"With some fool that will infuriate her. Like longbottom," Draco said with a grin that on anyone else would have been kind and sincere happiness but on him simply promised suffering to whoever it was directed against.  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Pansy asked leaning forward eager to hear what the Prince of Slytherin had come up with.  
  
"My dear Miss Parkinson, What is my best class? Potions," he said supplying the answer for her. "I will brew a Love Potion for the Mudblood loving Weaselette."  
  
"Which Love Potion?" Pansy asked heavy confusion mingled with curiosity evident in her voice.  
  
"The Verus Amor Potion, only the best for our Mudblood loving friend," Draco answered immediately. "We will have to be careful in administering it though. It's incredibly powerful, when brewed correctly. All that we have to do is figure out how to give it to her so she does not know what she is drinking."  
  
"But Draco," Pansy whined, "How are we going to get the ingredients and the instructions?"  
  
"Leave that to me. I will contact my mother and have her send me our copy of 'Moste Potente Potions'. I am positive the potion is in there."  
  
"Draco you have free reign in the library being head-boy. Why not get the book from there?" Pansy asked with a clueless look on her face.  
  
"Pansy please," Draco said rolling his eyes directly in her face. "The professors would know it was me if we happened to get caught. Where-as if I use a privately owned copy of the book...the professors will not be any the wiser if the potion is discovered."  
  
Pansy began to giggle in a very wicked way.  
  
Draco kicked her under the table.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked no trace of happiness left.  
  
"Could you be any more daft?" Draco growled. "Don't draw attention to us. Slytherins laughing wickedly is usually a sign that there is trouble. Do you want us to get caught before we start?"  
  
Pansy straightened up instantly just as Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to address the hall. Everyone turned to watch quietly waiting for his last words.  
  
"I must remind you that the Forbidden Forest is as always off limits," his eyes twinkled enchantingly in the light of the floating candles. "One more announcement before we dismiss you all to go to bed. A very special student will be skipping to their seventh year."   
  
The students errupted into excited chatter. The Ravenclaws were all talking very excitedly. Surely it was one of them. Little did they know.  
  
"Settle down," Dumbledore said a little louder. "Her grades are so far above what is normal that the staff and myself feel it would be unfair to hold her back, and that student in Ginny Weasley."  
  
All eyes in the great hall turned on the youngest Weasley. Her cheeks glowed a brilliant shade of crimson that clashed with her hair. All the Gryffindors started cheering and slapping her on the back.  
  
The Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs clapped politely while every Slytherin sat in stony silence except for Blaise who clapped.  
  
Everyone rose from their seats a few minutes later and began to leave for their common rooms.  
  
Pansy and Draco walked down into the dungeons leading all the Slytherins.  
  
They stopped in front of a blank wall and Draco turned to speak to the throng, "The password is Parseltongue, but it is subject to change at my discretion." Draco leered all around at the students and the wall behind him moved back before lifting up.  
  
Draco spun and walked into the commonroom allowing his cloak to billow behind him. He quickly took his place on a comfortable black leather couch that sat before the fire that had been his since his first year.  
  
All the Slytherins filed in quietly and went up to their rooms.  
  
"First years," He said quietly. "Your head of house is Professor Snape, the Potions master."  
  
Several first years lingered watching him. He turned and sent them a glare so menacing that it sent them moving even faster for their rooms.  
  
Once Draco sat alone in the common room he rose to his feet and took a small white bottle out the inside pocket of his robes. He popped it open and poured a small amount of the powder into his hand.  
  
Draco walked purposefully up to the silver flames crackling in the grate of the commonroom. He tossed the powder into the flames and shouted, "Malfoy manor."  
  
"Mother," He called into the now shining emerald flames that burned bright and high.  
  
His mother's head appeared in the fire, "Yes Draco," she said sitting comfortably in the grate.  
  
"We own a copy of 'Moste Potente Potions' do we not?" he asked in one of his most business like tones.  
  
"Of course Darling," His mother said watching him through shrewd icy blue eyes.  
  
"Will you please send it to me by owl tomorrow morning?" Draco said keeping his face stony so she would have no idea as to his intentions.  
  
"Very well Draco," his mother said neutrally, "Is there anything else you need me to send?"  
  
"Thank you," Draco replied, "No nothing else mother."  
  
"I'll go send it now," Narcissa Malfoy told her son, "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Mother." 


	4. Chapter IV

The book arrived next morning just as promised. Draco quickly left the table to open it in private. He went to his head-boys room and began to leaf through the book in search of the Verus Amor Potion.   
  
It did not look too terribly difficult. Only a few of the ingredients would take a little work to get, Fire Fairy Wings and Unicorn Blood. Everything could easily be gotten out of the student stores.  
  
Draco placed the book on the stand next to a table that held the scales. A pewter cauldron was next to it.  
  
Draco turned and grabbed his bag from the desk and left his room locking the door behind him. He grabbed his schedule out of his bag and looked at it as he walked down to the commonroom.  
  
Schedule  
  
Monday  
9:00 Double Transfiguration  
Lunch  
1:00 Double Advanced Arithmancy  
Tuesday  
9:00 Double Advanced Herbology  
Lunch  
1:00 Double Care of Magical Creatures  
Wednsday  
9:00 Ancient Runes  
Lunch   
1:00 Double History of Magic  
9:00 Astronomy  
Thursday  
9:00 Double Animagus Transfiguration  
Lunch  
1:00 Double Advanced Charms  
Friday  
9:00 Double Defence Against the Dark Arts  
Lunch  
1:00 Double Advanced Potions  
  
Draco glanced at the clock in the commonroom and quickly made his way to his first class.

* * *

Ginny could barely believe she had been moved a year ahead. She had run upstairs and sent an owl straight to her mother.  
  
Ron was actually taking it pretty well. Hermione helped her move the trunk to the 7th year girls dorm before going herself to her new room that was just for the head-girl.  
  
She had gone back downstairs to tell Ron goodnight when she heard him talking to Harry.  
  
"How will I be able to get her to stay away from Zabini when she will now have just about all of her classes with him?" Ron asked punching his fist into the palm of his hand.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, Leave me alone. I told you earlier today that you can not tell me who I may or may not be friends with," Ginny said turning and stomping upstairs to the seventh year girls dorm room.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, "You need to be more careful. You are pushing her away."  
  
When Ginny awoke the next morning, she felt incredibly nervous.  
  
Now she would be competeing with students who were a year older as well as her brother for the best grades. Ginny couldn't wait to get started though.  
  
She got up a little earlier than usual and got ready for the first day back at school. She grabbed her prefects badge pinning it on and raced down to breakfast. Hermione bumped into her on her way down the stairs to the great hall. She was waving a piece of parchment around wildly.  
  
"Here is the new class schedule for us," Hermione could barely keep the squeal of joy out of her voice. "I didn't know you were taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."  
  
"Please tell me you didn't think I'd be taking Divination with the fraud did you?" Ginny said eyes widening, voice full of disbelief.  
  
Hermione grinned, "We have Tranfiguration first thing this morning."  
  
Ginny forced a smile as they walked to the classroom.  
  
"Gin, is something wrong?" Hermione asked sitting down in one of the chairs at the back of the classroom.  
  
"Well I am a little nervous to tell the truth," Ginny said quietly readjusting her bag on her shoulder.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about Ginny," Hermione said reaching down and pulling her Transiguration textbook out of her bag. "I mean even Professor Snape moved you up, and he put you in his advanced potions class. Professor McGonagall says that is one of the hardest classes in the school to get into. Harry, Ron and I will have it with you. I bet Malfoy will be there as well."  
  
"I know. but it puts a lot of pressure on me to do well and get grades as good as Ron's," Ginny stated flipping her hair over her shoulder before changing the subject. "What is today's afternoon class?"  
  
"Advanced Arithmancy for us, Divination for Harry and Ron," Hermione responded instantly. "By the way, have you seen your older brother's grades? I do not think it will be much of a competition. You will have better grades."  
  
"I'll need to leave lunch early then to get my book."  
  
Harry and Ron came into the classroom then and they walked to the back and both took a seat on either side of Hermione.  
  
"Hey Gin," Harry said turning a little pink.  
  
Ginny had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. Why couldn't he have been treating her this way several years ago? It had been almost all she wanted at that time and because he never payed her any attention she had thrown herself into her school work, and it happened that she had been moved ahead.  
  
"Hey Harry," Ginny replied smiling.  
  
Ginny looked around the classroom. Surely Blaise would be here soon. She refused to hang out with her brother and his friends.  
  
Many Slytherins filed in moments later. Draco took a seat at the far corner up front in the opposite corner of the golden trio. Many of the girls sat right behind him. Crabbe abd Goyle sat on either side of the new head-boy.  
  
Ginny looked them all over. Where was Blaise? She had planned on asking if she could sit with him.  
  
"Ginny sit with us," Ron and Harry called behind her back.  
  
Ginny turned to look at the door again. Surely Blaise would show up soon. She slowly started walking back to where the three musketeers sat. She felt eyes watching her, boring into her back. She turned and saw Draco staring at her. He winked at her and blew a kiss.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you it is impolite to stare? Even if it is at the most attractive boy you will ever see." Draco asked smirking as he turned around again.  
  
"Puh-lease Draco," Ginny said rolling her eyes  
  
Draco smirked wider when the Weasel talked back to him. She never denied his previous statement at him being the most handsome guy she had ever seen.  
  
"Ginny," the smooth deep voice of Blaise called.  
  
"Blaise," Ginny laughed.  
  
Blaise winked at her before he plopped down right at the front of the class. He bent his head backward over his chair. His hair fell up and he grinned, "Sit with me pretty girl?"  
  
"Not if that is the way you are going to talk to me."  
  
"Would you prefer if I got down on my knees and groveled at your feet?" Blaise asked.  
  
Ginny laughed before walking up and sitting down right next to him.  
  
"Ginny," Ron yelped.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall called through the door that led to her office.  
  
Professor McGonagall came out moments later carrying many old copies of books that the lettering had faded or smudged in so badly that you could not read them anymore so the library had gotten new copies of them.  
  
She distributed them all around before waving her wand toward the blackboard. The Blackboard sparkled as there notes appeared.  
  
"Today we will be turning books into puppies," McGonagall announced glaring severly at all the students, "Copy the notes from the board, then you may proceed. Inform me if you need any help."  
  
Ginny quickly got out her ink and quill and copied the noted down neatly.   
  
"So," Blaise whispered picking the book up and examining it before dropping it. "Do you understand any of that hocus-pocus?" He gestured at the board then waved three pieces of parchment around.  
  
Ginny bit her lip to keep from bursting out in laughter, "I understand what we are supposed to do."  
  
"It is about as clear as mud to me," Blaise said with a shrug and giving her big confused eyes.  
  
"Maybe I can help you," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"I doubt it. It is not that I dislike this class. Honestly I love it but I am just no good at it. Charms is what I am good at. I wanted to take Animagus classes but my grade was barely good enough to get in here."  
  
"Well this is one of my best classes," Ginny said patting his arm comfortingly, "So I will do my best to help my new friend." She picked up her notes and began to read though them.  
  
Pansy leered throughout the entire class at the little red-head that dared to talk to her guy.  
  
She moved up next to Draco, pushing Crabbe out of the way, halfway through class.  
  
"We need to start brewing the potion immediately. I want her away from Blaise," Pansy growled as she watched her rival talking to the guy she had liked since just a little before Draco broke up with her. 


	5. Chapter V

As soon as dinner ended after their first day of classes Draco slipped out to the green houses and gathered the rose petals he would need. Professor Sprout was exceptionally fond of roses and grew them all around the edge of greenhouse four.  
  
The rose petals would have to simmer for a week exactly to the time he added them into the cauldron. When it came to the Verus Amor Potion timing was everything to its potency.  
  
Draco slipped back inside making no noise and down to the dungeons.  
  
He arrived in the commonroom to a most disturbing sight. Draco felt his blood boil.  
  
All other Slytherins watched to see what their prince would do. What three were daring to do was a sin.  
  
Draco felt his eyes cloud over in fury. Where did they get these first years? Where did they ever get the idea that they could sit in his private spot just because he wasn't there?  
  
Draco smiled fakely as he walked over to the them pulling his wand out and letting his other hand clench into a fist.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Draco asked annoyingly sweet and pleasent.  
  
All three of the first years sat up straight and turned wearily to look upon the Prince.  
  
Draco smiled in what appeared to them to be kind way before it turned up into a sneer and his eyes grew darker.  
  
We're doing Homework," one of the answered trembling and looking at his feet.  
  
"I do not recall telling you that you could be in my spot," Draco said nastily grabbing the speaker and pitching him to the floor and leering at him menacingly. "Get out," he hissed as he pointed his wand at the first one.  
  
All three grabbed their stuff and scampered out of the princes way.  
  
Draco watched them leave, "Listen because if I ever see you in my area without my premission, mine and mine alone. I promise you that you will end up in the Hospital Wing for at least a week."  
  
They nodded before running up to their dorms.  
  
Draco flopped down into his black leather arm chair and placed his elbows on the arm rests. Silver flames cast eerie shadows across his face and made his eyes glint in quite a frightning way.  
  
No noise was made in the entire common room. No one dared upset their prince anymore than he already was. He was still holding his wand and was likely to curse anyone who upset him.  
  
"Leave," Draco said just a hint above a whisper.  
  
Papers were heard scattering and quills dropping on tables followed quickly by the sound of feet dashing up to the dorms.  
  
Draco stood and turned to be sure all had left him and were gone for the evening.  
  
He reached into the pocket on the inside of his cloak removing the bottle of Floo Powder. He took a pinch and tossed it into the silver flames. The flames instantly turned emerald green and rose up higher then his head.  
  
Draco stepped into the flames and shouted, "Malfoy manor." The familiar spinning of Floo travel started and Draco closed his eyes until he stopped.  
  
Draco stepped out of the flames into a beautiful room decorated in green and silver and the furniture was made of hand-carved Mahagony.  
  
A house elf approached cautiously and began to brush the soot from his robes.  
  
"Master Malfoy should not be here. Master belongs at school," the elf whimpered.  
  
"Shut up!" Draco snarled, "Do not mention this to mother!"  
  
The elf whimpered.  
  
"Get out!" Draco hissed.  
  
"Master never spoke to elves this way before," it whimpered.  
  
"I do not want to be mean - now leave," Draco said whipping out his wand and pointing it at the elf.  
  
The elf squaled and ran away as quickly as it could.  
  
Draco frowned. He really didn't like to be mean to the house elves. But he had to be strict with them occasionally so they would remember their place and not question him no matter where he was supposed to be or what he was supposed to be doing.  
  
Draco moved silently through the living room glancing into the hallway before emerging to be sure he did not get caught by his mother.  
  
Carefully and quietly he crept across the hall to a large oak door with a silver door knob and lock.  
  
"Alohomora," he said and opened the door.  
  
He tiptoed in and shut the door behind him.  
  
Draco walked confidently across the room to the fire place and stepped up onto a circular platform in front of it. Draco pressed the knot formed by two intertwined snake tails carved into the marble mantle and turned it slightly to the right and the platform spun around to reveal one of the many hidden rooms of Malfoy Manor. Draco strolled into the room and opened one of the many cabinets.  
  
Draco began to read over the labels in search of Unicorn Blood and Fire Fairy dust. He found both of them and took them over to the table. He took out two vials from his pocket and carefully began to pour in Unicorn Blood. he filled it up to the top and put a stopper in it and stowing it away carefully before beginning to weigh out the amount of Fire Fairy Dust he would need. Draco poured the dust into the other vial and stowed it in a different pocket before putting the bottles back on the shelves where they belonged.  
  
Draco walked back out and across the hall careful to remember to lock the door behind him.  
  
Draco went through the other door and closed it behind him.  
  
"Master Draco?" another elf cried out, "Master Draco! What is you doing not at school?"  
  
"That is none of your business," Draco informed the elf as he loomed over it unkindly. "I will dismiss you if I find out you have told anyone about my being here tonight."  
  
"Please Master, not clothes! NO!" the elf sobbed throwing itself upon the ground at Draco's feet and using its pillowcase to wipe its eyes.  
  
"Just get out of my sight. I won't give you any clothes. Calm down. I am leaving to go back to school." Draco growled pointing at the door.  
  
"Master is so kind and forgiving," the elf blubbered as it slipped out of the room.  
  
Draco sighed after the elf left then turned to the pillar on the right side of the fireplace. He turned it about to show that it was hollow inside and housed a large pot of Floo Powder. He took his bottle out and refilled it. He replaced it in his pocket before taking another pinch from the jar and turning the pillar back around.  
  
Draco stepped up to the fire and tossed the Floo Powder into it and stepped in shouting, "Slytherin common room." Draco shut his eyes tightly as he felt himself begin to swirl.  
  
Draco finally stopped and he stepped out of the fireplace in the Slytherin commonroom. He turned and glanced at the clock. It read ten o'clock.  
  
Draco groaned before picking up his bag and walking to his head-boys room.  
  
As soon as he arrived in his room he shed all his clothes and changing into a pair of dark green silk pajamas. The buttons were made of silver and had snakes etched into them. He pulled on a thick wool robe and leaned down and picked up his cloak removing 3 vials from it containing ingredients for the potion.  
  
Draco placed the Unicorn Blood and Fire Fairy dust in a holder and poured the rose petals onto the scales. He weighed out the proper amount and took the rest and put the excess away with the rest of his potions ingredients.  
  
Draco pointed his wand at the space under his cauldron and it burst into bright red flames.   
  
Draco flicked his wand at the flames and said, "Viridare," causing the flames to become dark green and hotter as he poured the rose petals into the cauldron and stirred them for 3 minutes counter-clockwise.  
  
Draco yawned as he glanced down at his watch. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote down the time before he whispered, "Nox," and all the lights save the fire brewing the potion went out as he stumbled to bed. 


	6. Chapter VI

Three weeks had come and gone for the Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Ginny and Blaise had become great friends as they had every class together except for one. They spent many evenings together in the Library until they had to be back in their common rooms.  
  
Pansy often spied on them. She never saw any hint of Blaise being romantically interested in Ginny and Ginny seemed only interested in him as a friend. That helped curb the jealousy and kept her from openly attacking Ginny. Any other girl who dared to go near Blaise however got a quick test in just how many curses Pansy Parkinson did know.  
  
Ron also was there often spying but he was caught usually by the two of them. He would tell Ginny the same thing every time. 'I am just looking out for my baby sister' and 'Ginny, you can not trust Slytherins, they are all liars.'  
  
Draco reached out to ladle the potion into a vial while holding it over the cauldron. He filled it up to the top before placing a stopper in to keep it from spilling.  
  
Before placing it in his cabinet of potions, he took time to observe it. The Verus Amor potion was beautiful. The late afternoon sun shone through the enchanted window. Draco held it to the light. It glowed casting a soft pale pink light in a small sphere around his hand. Draco looked into it and it sparkled as if there were tiny diamonds floating around in it. They appeared to dance in it and the faster they moved the brighter the light cast from the potion was. Draco shook his head and placed it in the cabinet. All that was left was for the potion to be stored in a cool dark place for 7 hours and it would be ready to be given to Weaselette.  
  
Draco shut the door and left his room to head up to the great hall for supper. Pansy greeted him on the stairs that led down into the dungeons.  
  
"Draco," she called smiling, "Is it complete?"  
  
Draco nodded and continued on his way to the Great Hall scowling. Pansy turned and followed him.  
  
"How and when are you going to give it to her?" Pansy asked panting as she tried to catch up to him.  
  
Draco purposely walked a little faster.  
  
"Draco slow down," Pansy called, "you are walking too fast."  
  
"I will go to the kitchen tomorrow morning and slip it into her drink. Tomorrow by nine o'clock she shall be under the spell of true love," Draco said in a low tone.  
  
Pansy's lips curled up into an evil smirk so broad it very nearly spanned the circumference of her head.  
  
"Pansy wipe that exceptionally stupid look off your face," Draco snarled rolling his eyes, "Honestly I am beginning not only to wonder how you got into Slytherin as well as if you actually want us to get caught."   
  
When Pansy and Draco arrived at the Great Hall they met Blaise and Ginny who were on there way out.  
  
Draco turned to his companion to be sure she did not do anything foolish. Pansy had the tendency to do some very idiotically Gryffindor-like things. She did not like waiting for the best moment to strike and often let her temper get the best of her.  
  
Draco had told her halfway through the brewing of the Verus Amor that it might be better for them to wait to give it to Weaselette until around Valentines Day as it would look a little less suspicious. But Pansy had flat out refused to wait until then.  
  
"Hello Pansy," Blaise said warmly and smiled in his most charming way.  
  
Pansy trembled in fury as she glared past Blaise, not even hearing his greeting, at the Weaselette.  
  
Ginny frowned nervously back at Pansy and Draco.  
  
"Well we best be going," Blaise said softly poking Ginny and heading for the steps.  
  
Ginny followed him but kept her eyes on Pansy the whole time.  
  
Draco grasped Pansy's wrist and dragged her towards supper.  
  
"Watch yourself Parkinson. Control your temper. You will get us caught! If we should get caught I will blame you entirely and I think they will take my word over yours, seeing as how i am head-boy. I do not want to be in trouble," Draco growled lowly as he threw her wrist aside and stomped over to the Slytherin table.  
  
Pansy watched him before stalking off back down to the dungeons. A Hufflepuff second year bumped into her and she flung them to the ground continuing on her warpath.  
  
Ginny and Blaise walked up to the library in complete silence. They arrived and went to a table in the corner with thick green cushions. They dumped their books out and took out quills.  
  
"Ginny," Blaise began quietly, "You are a girl."  
  
"Has it taken you three weeks to figure that out?" Ginny asked watching the Slytherin boy through shrewd eyes. "I guess I over-estimated yor inteligence."  
  
Blaise grinned nervously, "It has been unflatteringly obvious from the moment we met as to what your gender was, but I am getting off track. I was wondering if you have any idea what has been bothering Pansy."  
  
"She's been acting differently?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow at him. "I've never seen Pansy behave in another way. Perhaps I can tell you what might be wrong with her if you tell me what she has been doing differently."  
  
"Well...she is usually looking for me and she waits up in the common room for me when I come back from studying with you. She is really friendly with me more so than she ever was in the past. Whenever I talk to any other girl she gets all pissed off. She must have hexed or tried to hex every third - seventh year in Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Even one or two Gryffindors. Just about the only girl I talk to that she hasn't hexed is you and you I talk to more often than any of the others. Judging from that look she gave you when we walked by her in the hall I am sure she is about to try to do something to you. Don't go anywhere alone. Quite a few of the Hufflepuffs ended up in the Hospital Wing. I'm beginning to think she hates me." Blaise told her sadly looking down at the table before placing the end of his quill in his mouth.  
  
"Blaise stop that. Do you like her?" Ginny asked, "Pansy I mean."  
  
"Yes. I think she is very sweet and very pretty, though I doubt she would ever like me."  
  
"I disagree. I think she has a crush on you. If she keeps hexing girls it means she is most likely jealous. Pansy strikes me as the type of person to make her point loud and clear. From what I can tell she feels very differently about you than I do. I love you dearly. You are one of my best friends and I would like for us to stay that way forever. I think you and Pansy would be good for each other. Maybe you could teach her about kindness. As long as you promise me that we will hang out at least one day a week or I will get jealous."  
  
"You really think she might like me?" Blaise said head shooting up eyes widening and shining excitedly. "You and I will always hang out once a week I promise. You and Draco are my best friends."  
  
"Yes. I do," Ginny responded. "How can you be friends with Malfoy? He is so rude and so annoying and he drives me crazy," Ginny fumed cheeks flushing a little. "Sexy prat," she muttered low under her breath.  
  
"Yes you sure hate him alright," Blaise said not bothering to disguise the humor in his voice.  
  
"What was that Blaise?" Ginny asked eyes crossing.  
  
"I mean if you hate Draco, and do try to call him by his first name he really dislikes being called by his last name all the time, why are you always talking about him and why did you just call him sexy?" Blaise was all grins as he asked and gave wide expansive hand gestures.  
  
Ginny's eyes grew wide and she was truly speechless. She looked like a fish the way her mouth kept falling open and she kept shutting it as if trying to form a sentence but had forgotten how to talk.  
  
Blaise smirked, "I shall take your lack of ability to respond as an affirmative to my thought on you liking Draco," Blaise paused and winked at her. "He will be tickled to death when he finds out. He is available to any good looking girl. I'll talk to him for you."  
  
"Blaise don't! Please say nothing to Draco. I do not want him to know. You can't say a word to him," Ginny begged eyes wide as she looked around as if frightened that Draco might have followed them and been eavesdropping.  
  
"So you do like him?" Blaise said grinning in a positivly wicked way before pointing an accusing finger at her.  
  
"FINE! I admit it! I like his irritating smirk, his stupid blonde hair, and his rude rudeness!" Ginny cried throwing her arms into the air before giving a loud exasperated sigh and putting a book in front of her face.  
  
"I won't say anything to Draco," Blaise told Ginny as he pulled the book she had held up to block her face down. "You should though, aren't Gryffindors supposed to be brave?"  
  
"Yes Gryffindors are brave, but I think more than most Gryffindors you will meet, and I am sensitive Blaisykins. I doubt Draco Malfoy would ever like a Weasley."  
  
"I think he rather likes you right now. He asks about you at least every other day." 


	7. Chapter VII

Draco woke up early the next morning.

He moved carefully through his head boy's room getting ready for the day. He dressed in his traditional dark green cloak and robes that fastened with silver snakes.

The clock read seven thirty as he grabbed the potion and left his room to walk down to the Slytherin common room.

Draco groaned as he peeked around into the common room and saw Pansy waiting for him. As long as she did not try to go with him he should not have any problem.

"It is meant to be today," Pansy asked noting the vial in his hand.

Draco nodded to her as he stooped to gather his bag and one of his books. He stowed the potion in the side pocket before tossing it over his shoulder and left the common room.

Draco walked until he came to a brightly lit and cheerful passage with many paintings of fruits and vegetables. Draco grimaced. He much preferred the darkness of the dungeons to this place. This place made him feel slightly nauseous.

Draco continued down the insanely cheerful passage until he came to a large painting of fruit. Draco reached up and began to tickle the green pear. It began to make a soft noise. The pear giggled then and it revealed the door knob.

Draco entered the kitchen and instantly an elf was next to him.

"Master," it spoke in a high pitched voice as it bowed low to the ground, "What may I get for you, sir?"

"May I please have some tea?" Draco asked politely and within seconds three elves appeared with tea and a pitcher of cream as well as a small container of sugar. A plate sat on the tray with a scone with butter and orange marmalade on it.

The elf who had been speaking waved its hand and a small circular table with a solid white satin sheet upon it appeared with a cushioned chair.

The elves who had been carrying the tea tray walked over and placed it on the table while the other elf pulled the chair out.

Draco smiled as he walked over to the table, "Thank you."

"If you needs anything master, just call Blinky's name sir, and I's will come and see to it," the elf said bowing as it backed away.

"Of course," Draco answered adding a bit of cream to the tea as he looked around.

Four tables were positioned in exactly the same places as the tables above in the great hall and a huge fireplace was at one end. His eyes began to scan the Gryffindor table until he came to end looking for the spot where the Weaselette sat as he took a bite out of his biscuit.

Draco finished his biscuit and tea and grabbed his bag as he rose to his feet removing the potion from the pocket. He saw no one around.

Draco crept towards the Gryffindor table unaware of the tennis ball shaped green eyes watching his every move.

Draco spotted the goblet and it was filled with pumpkin juice already. He took the vial removing the stopper and poured it into the goblet that was at the place where the Weaselette always sat.

Draco smirked as he slipped out of the kitchen. He ran down the hall as fast as he could afraid of losing the food he had just eaten if he stayed in the cheerful place any longer than necessary. He paused in the shadows under the stairs before going upstairs to catch his breath so he would not appear to any of the teachers as if he had been up to anything.

While he was waiting a group of Hufflepuff sixth year girls walked by on their way upstairs.

"I love the new head-boy, Draco Malfoy," a pretty blonde girl with soft light brown eyes said with a giggle.

"Yeah! He is hottest guy in the whole school," a brunette with big olive green eyes said in reverence. "I don't think he is going out with anyone. Is he?"

"I am pretty sure he isn't. Maybe one of us should ask him to go to Hogsmeade with them this coming weekend," a red-head with pale icy blue eyes said.

Draco smirked pondering whether or not he should step out of his hiding place and let them know the object of their affections had just heard all of what they had just said. Draco decided not to. He decided he would just mess with their heads instead.

As soon as they were a good way up the stairs in front of him, Draco started up the stairs as well. When he reached the entrance hall he spotted the girls who had been talking about him without knowing he was watching and listening to them.

Draco smirked as he strutted a little faster to catch up to the Hufflepuffs.

Draco turned and he saw them all watching him. He flashed them his trademark smirk and winked. His smirk only grew bigger when he heard them gasp and squeal at what he had just done. He reigned in his joy.

He strutted into the great hall with all the grace and dignity that he as the Slytherin Prince possessed. He strutted to the Slytherin table. Not before carefully throwing a few glances at quite a few of the girls in Ravenclaw and a few more Hufflepuffs. He got quite a few squeals and lots of giggling. His day was starting out in a very promising way. I have to do this more often Draco decided. He only wished he could have seen the weaselette. He would have enjoyed seeing her reaction to him.

NO! NO! NO! STOP THINKING THOSE THINGS! He did NOT want a Weasley to like him. He did NOT like the Weaselette! Draco knew he was in denial. He had thought she was attractive until he found out who she was. He had often found himself watching her as he had all of his classes with her. She was one of the most talented witches he had ever seen. He could see how she had been moved ahead a year. Beautiful and Smart! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT DRACO! He chastised himself.

* * *

_ Ginny stood in the middle of the Animagus Transfiguration classroom. What was she doing here?  
_

_ Someone came up behind her and covered her eyes, "Guess who?" a wonderful sensual voice asked.  
_

_ "I do not know," Ginny said grinning as she thought of who this wonderful boy might be. She would know soon.  
_

_ "Your boyfriend perhaps?" the voice asked with amusement.  
_

_ Ginny giggled as she turned in the boys arms and wrapped her arms around his neck placing a kiss on his cheek. He buried his hand in her hair running his fingers through to the very end. He sighed before leaning down and kissing Ginny softly on the mouth briefly.  
_

_ Ginny tugged him down and kissed his cheeks all over.  
_

_ The boy turned to two of the desks in the room and waved his wand at them. They turned into long leather couches. He took her hand and led her to them. She sat on one while he stretched out completely across the other.  
_

_ "Well Gin, how has your day been?" he asked softly turning his head to look at her.  
_

_ "Pretty good, Malfoy only insulted my family once and it was not even to me. I still found it rather offensive but just not quite as much as when he says something directly to me. I wish he would stop antagonizing Harry though. Harry never does anything but Malfoy is constantly at his throat."  
_

_ "Draco and Potter have a pretty old rivalry, ever since they were on the train there first year. Plus they play against each other in Quidditch. They are in completely opposing houses. Usually Gryffindors and Slytherins...well they just don't mix well...which is what makes us a unique couple. We see past all the house rivalry when it comes to each other and we see each other for who we are rather than what house we are in."  
_

_ "I suppose you are right," Ginny responded sullenly. "Why won't you tell me who you are?"  
_

_ "Ginny please," he responded sadly. "Please stop asking me to tell you who I am, I will tell you when I am ready. I just want to be sure everything is right. I got something for you though."  
_

_ "You shouldn't have," Ginny said sitting up straight as a small box was now sitting in his hand and he held it out to her indicating that she should take it.  
_

_ "I wanted to get you something though and it is not like I can't afford it. I have never had someone I wanted to spend my money on before so please let me." He pleaded with her sincerely.  
_

_ "Alright," Ginny told him soothingly, "but now I feel as if I should get you something."  
_

_ "Nonsense," he replied handing her the box.  
_

_ Ginny took it and opened it carefully. Inside was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. A pale light shone through the locket. A small silver lion head shaped locket with a silver chain. She felt it. It was wonderful. She could feel its eyes and nose and even small line carved in meant to be hairs in its mane and tiny little ears.  
_

_ "Oh," she gasped happily picking it up. "You got this just for me?"  
_

_ "Yes," he responded sounding pleased that she adored his present. "Open it."  
_

_ Ginny opened it and a light shone up from it forming a blurry picture and it played the most beautiful song she had ever heard. She fawned over the beautiful gift for several minutes before she shut the locket and found the clasp and unfastened it.  
_

_ "Put it on me," Ginny told him as she handed him the necklace and turned so her back was to him.  
_

_ "Alright," he said softly and he pulled her hair back from in her face and he moved the hand that held the locket around her shoulder and used his other hand to take the other part of the chain. He pulled it back and fastened it behind her neck. He pulled her hair out of the way so it lay on top of the chain. "When I am ready for you to know who I am the picture will be clear and you will be able to see who I am. It will play through and you will be able to see all that I have put in there. All the memories I want to share with you. The song is the Phoenix song."  
_

_ "Thank you so much," Ginny cried throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight.  
_

_ "Anything for you," he told her pulling her back into his chest and kissing her cheek and batting his eye lashes against it.  
_

_ He released her moments later and fell back on the couch again. Ginny leaned back and they just sat there for a while just enjoying the others company.  
_

_ "Hey," Ginny called softly after fifteen to twenty minutes.  
_

_ He did not answer. Okay. Ginny thought sitting up and leaning forward.  
_

_ Should I really be doing this? I mean he told me I would know who he was when the time was right. It just feels so wrong to go behind his back this way. This was what was __going through Ginny's mind as she pulled out her wand and held it over towards his face. She had every right to know who her boyfriend was. Who the guy was that she had been sneaking out of her dorm to see was, right? Hermione thought it would be best for her to know who she was seeing but Hermione did not know anything of this. She had never been through this...but what if Hermione was right...What if it was someone truly awful that she had been sneaking around after hours to see? What if it was someone who might only be using her? Yet she knew in her heart that whoever it was she had been with for these past few months they would never intentionally use her. They would never hurt her purposely. But she had to know who it was. She just had to know if it was someone she could trust. She already felt that she trusted him now though so did it really make any difference who he was?  
_

_ But she had to know who it was so without delaying any longer she whispered, "Lumos."  
_

_ A light appeared at the end of her wand and she found herself staring at the face of an angel. Ginny could hardly believe her eyes. His soft blonde hair was tousled and a few strands hung in his face. While sleeping he looked so innocent and sweet. Ginny soon found herself on her knees next to the sleeping form of her boyfriend. She found herself reaching out and pushing his hair back softly. Then she began to trace his jaw line.  
_

_ As soon as Ginny touched his jaw, his eyes burst open.  
_

_ He sprang to his feet.  
_

_ "I told you not to try to see me. How can you love me when you can not trust me? Now I can see where your trust truly lies. We shall not see each other again," he cried as he ran from the room after casting a spell of invisibility over himself.  
_

_ Ginny chased after him.  
_

_ "WAIT!" Ginny called running after him. She could hear him running down the hall and followed the sound racing along as fast as she could but he was in much better condition. "Stop!"  
_

_ Ginny heard fast feet moving down the stairs and she moved after them. But she forgot about the very middle stair. It was a quick stair. It sucked your foot in. Her foot got caught and she fell down onto the stairs but the stair at least kept her from falling any further.  
_

_ She could hear sobs and feet scampering down the dungeon stairs.  
_

_ Ginny felt hot tears sting her eyes and they began to roll down her cheeks flowing as if to never stop._

* * *

Ginny woke with a start. She raised her hand to her cheeks and she felt moisture. That dream had felt so real. She could remember every detail. The only thing she did not know was who the boy had been. His face had been blurred as soon as she awoke finally melting away so she could remember nothing of him but soft hair that she had felt.

Ginny pondered the dream the whole time she spent getting ready and was still thinking about it as she walked down to the great hall.

Ginny sat down at her usual spot at the end of the table.

Ginny got some fresh toast and sausage and put it on her plate. She took a bite of toast and picked up her goblet and took a huge gulp of pumpkin juice.


	8. Chapter VIII

For my response to your reviews visit author bio. Sorry I have been meaning to tell you all that and have not done it.

I do not own Harry Potter. I don't own Draco either!{loud wailing}Are you happy? huh huh?

I am a little hyper and it is almost 5 in the morning. I am so totally jet-lagged. well you read the story now if you want. PLEASE READ!

* * *

Draco grinned in triumph across the hall and took a celebratory swig from his own goblet before him staring directly at the Weaselette. The pumpkin juice tasted different. It fizzed and popped and left him feeling all full of warm tickly fuzzies. Draco began to feel strange woozy and light-headed as well as happier than he had felt in a long time. What was worse was the fact that he found himself unable to take his eyes off the youngest weasel. 

Draco's eyes became a stormy grey as Potter and Longbottom sat down next to and across from his girl.

WAIT A MINUTE! Did he just refer to Ginny, correction Weaselette, as his? Now he knew something was wrong with him!

Draco reached out for his goblet taking another sip while watching Ginny. The same warm fuzzy feeling from before began to fill him up.

He felt like puking, yet at the same time he felt like singing and shouting and running through the halls with a complete loss of dignity. He was not used to warm fuzzy feelings and feeling so disgustingly cheerful.

Draco looked down at the contents of his goblet and choked. The normal orange of the pumpkin juice had swirls of pink in it and was glowing dimly inside the cup.

Draco's eyes widened in shock and anger as he leapt to his feet and stared at Ginny harder. How did this goblet end up on the Slytherin table and more importantly how did it end up in front of him? This was terrible... yet delightfully wonderful.

Draco stared at Ginny eyes glazing over.

SNAP OUT OF IT! he shouted in his head. Draco grabbed his bag and ran from the hall to his head-boys room.

As soon as Draco got to his head-boys room and had locked it he grabbed 'Moste Potente Potions' from the stand and began to skim through all the effects.

'Intensify feelings for member of opposite sex.' YAY! Now he was in love with the Weaselette. A girl he barely liked before. 'Drinkers of the Verus Amor may become abnormally aggressive towards members of the opposite gender that they see near the object of their deepest affections.' Well that was one effect that he had already experienced. 'There is no way to reverse the effects of the potion.' GREAT! PERFECT! LOVELY!

Draco did not bother to go to Herbology. He just lay still on his bed in his head-boys room staring at the ceiling feeling sorry for himself. What made things ten times worse was the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about a red-haired brown eyed girl. His chest ached and he longed for her, just to see her would be enough to sate his need. He felt his hand clutch his robes over his heart. He trembled a little before jumping to his feet. He had to see her! He did not think he could last much longer without her.

For the first time in Draco's life he knew he truly had a heart. He jumped up from the bed refusing to feel sorry for himself any longer. He would simply win the Weasleys' heart and have her for his very own were his thoughts as through the halls on his way to lunch.

Draco walked all all the way to the stairs with his head down hoping not to be spotted. He needed time to plan out how he was going to get the Weasley's attention as he did not appear to have her impressed as of yet. All the other girls in the school were dying to go out with him...well maybe not Granger...but all the other girls couldn't seem to get enough of him.

"Draco," someone called from a little behind him. Draco turned and saw Blaise walk up next to him. His eyes narrowed. Blaise was constantly hanging around with his girl. They narrowed even more at that thought.

"Blaise," he replied holding in his anger and holding back all the questions he was dying to ask about the Weasley like if she was seeing anyone cause if she was he would have to make sure that stopped.

"What's up?" Blaise asked watching Draco for any sign of what he might be thinking.

"Nothing," Draco snapped at him as they left the dungeons.

"Blaise!" a certain red-head who had been plaguing Draco's thought for the last several hours shouted as she dashed up to them.

"Oh, hello Draco," Ginny smiled at him.

Draco nodded dumbly at his eyes glazing a bit as she turned to talk to Blaise.

Blaise watched him and as soon as he and Ginny had decided when they were going meet that night.

"Bye Blaise," she said, "Bye Draco." She spoke playfully before turning and going to the Gryffindor table.

Blaise observed Draco's lack of ability to make any rude comment or say anything to Ginny for that matter and felt a grin grace his face.

"Draco, normally you exude a much larger amount of poise when speaking to those of the fairer gender," Blaise stated conspiratorially.

"I am afraid I am at quite unsure as to what you are saying," Draco said nastily to Blaise.

"I am saying you have a crush on one Ginny Weasley," Blaise hissed back quietly.

"So what if I do?" Draco snarled back before he thought about it. He mentally slapped himself then.

"Thank you for that useful bit of information," Blaise said barely able to contain his glee. He could get his two best friends together. They would be perfect for each other though they had no idea.

Draco felt his lip curl into what he hoped was a menacing sneer. "As of this morning, my plan to help Pansy get back at the weaselette backfired magnificently though I've yet to figure out how."

"What have you been up to?" Blaise asked the muscles of his face tightening.

"Nothing legal I can tell you," Draco replied mildly picking up his goblet as they sat at the end of the table together. "For the past three weeks I have been brewing a potion in my room, a love potion. Pansy and I'd been planning on secretly giving it to Ginny. Somehow I ended up drinking it." Draco slammed his fist down on the table causing a few second years to glance there way but one look at a mad Draco Malfoy was enough to end any curiosity they had had.

Blaise could never recall a time in his life when he was more confused.

"What love potion?" he asked carefully eyeing his friend.

"The Verus Amor." Draco answered after glancing around and making sure no one was listening.

Blaise choked on a carrot and his eyes grew even larger.

"I know," Draco answered miserably, "I have already looked through 'Moste Potente Potions' and there is no remedy to my most unfortunate situation."

"Don't sound too happy. Let me have a look at the book when we get back to the common room. But I have some more questions, Why would Pansy want Ginny to fall in love? Pansy quite obviously hates her," Blaise's eyes watched him suspiciously, "Why would Pansy not just hex her? That seems more like the thing Pansy would do. Pansy is not exactly subtle."

"Well I convinced Pansy it would be truly cruel to make her fall in love with someone like Longbottom. Pansy hates her more than anyone else," Draco said as he pushed all his food around on his plate listlessly.

"Why does Pansy hate her so much? Where did you get the instructions for the potion as well as some of the more rare ingredients?"

"My family owns a copy of 'Moste Potente Potions' which I chose to use rather than using my free rights to the Restricted section of the library. If our plan had been discovered they could not trace it back to Pansy and me, as the book would not have been checked out. The more rare ingredients I found in my family's private potions ingredient storage area. The brewing of the potion is quite simple. Pansy hates her because you hang out with her and Pansy is jealous. Pansy has been crazy about you since our fifth year." Draco said answering every question honestly.

Draco stood up and left the hall excusing himself to go to the owlry.

On the way Draco began to plan out his letter to Ginny. By the time he got there he had it all planned out and was writing it down. He did not want to put a lot. Not wishing to expose himself.

Draco waved a school barn owl down. He took out his wand and said, "Orchideous."

Flowers burst from the end of his wand. Draco gathered them and wrapped his note about them and he tied it with a green ribbon that had gold lions on it.

Draco handed his note to the owl who took it in his beak and flew off.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Chapter IX

This chapter is longer than most of the others I think. This is my second update for today.

Well Draco and Ginny are going to have their first date.

Enjoy it!

* * *

Curious Ginny thought as she read and reread the note she had found on her bed after her last class of the day. To go or not to go? Should she really sneak out of the common room to go meet a guy when she did not know who it was?

Ginny continued to pace the length of the dorm room holding her flowers in one hand and the note in the other. She set the note down on her desk then and picked up her empty inkbottle.

"Scourgify," she said pointing her wand at the empty dirty inkbottle.

Bubbles shot from the end of her wand and cleaned every speck of ink from the bottle.

Ginny waved her wand before tapping the bottle twice. A magenta colored light came from the tip of her wand and the ink bottle was transfigured into a flower vase. Ginny carried the vase to the bathroom and filled it with water before putting the flowers in it and carrying them out. Ginny placed them on her desk in front of her Arithmancy homework.

Ginny picked up the note and read it again. She began to rub her temples with one hand. She only stopped when she heard Lavender and Parvati enter the room.

"Hey Gin," they said, "What's going on?"

Ginny felt her brow wrinkle.

"Where'd you get the pretty flowers?" Lavender asked, "Did Neville give them to you?"

"I just found them with this note on my bed," Ginny said showing them the note.

"Ginny, you have a secret admirer!" Parvati squealed, "You HAVE to meet him."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked wringing her hands.

"YES!" Lavender and Parvati answered together forcefully.

"We will help you get ready," Lavender said flinging the lid of her trunk up and pulling out her make-up bag.

Parvati nodded and pushed her onto the bed.

Ginny got into her own trunk as soon as the other two girls finished with her make-up and pulled out two shirts. A white one with a pattern of roses on it and a plain ocean blue with lace around the edge.

"Which one do you think?" Ginny asked holding each shirt up for the other two to see.

"The blue," Parvati said without any hesitation, "It goes with the eye shadow better."

Ginny glanced at the clock. Six fifteen.

"Oh my gosh," Ginny cried. "I am late."

"You still have almost two hours." Lavendar said in confusion.

"Yes but I'm meeting Blaise to study in the library," Ginny cried grabbing her cloak and pulling it on. She snatched her bag and dashed from the room grabbing the note off her desk.

Ginny was out of breath when she reached the library.

"You are late!" Blaise said making his voice sound thick and accusing before turning around and making loud fake sobbing noises.

"Dry up," Ginny said poking his shoulder and collapsing into a comfy armchair.

"You are very cruel and hateful!" Blaise cried but laughed as he turned around. "I am aware of my childish behavior and I am proud of it."

"Parvati and Lavender wanted to help me get ready for my date. They left me very little choice."

"You think us getting together and studying is a date. That is so adorable but I told you before darling I just don't feel for you that way. I am in love with PANSY," Blaise said sighing very loudly as he said Pansy's name.

Ginny let her lip curl, "Not with you, idiot! For the boy who sent me this note," she said taking the note out and shoving it in his face.

Blaise took it and read.

"Does Ginny have a secret admirer?" Blaise asked handing the note back to Ginny.

"Do you have any idea what-so-ever who it is from?"

"I do not have a clue! I suppose I will find out tonight at eight o'clock in the astronomy tower," Ginny said pulling out her Arithmancy book.

Blaise grinned at her as he removed 'Moste Potente Potions' and flipped through to the pages that described the Verus Amor and all its effect ingredients as well as how to brew it.

'The Verus Amor can only intensify feelings one may have for the opposite sex not cause them. If the drinker has no feelings for the first person they directly look upon the potion will instantly be void. There is no known way to reverse the effects of the potion.'

Blaise could almost not believe how wonderful this was turning out. So Draco already had feelings for this girl. No way to reverse it. Blaise had been able to see they were supposed to be together from the first time he saw Draco staring at her as she walked down Platform 9 3/4.

"Wow. Blaise look at the time. I'd better go to be sure I am not late," Ginny said stuffing her things into her bag and leaving the library.

Ginny ran to the Astronomy tower and arrived five minutes early by her watch. The tower was pitch black. It was a new moon.

"Lumos," Ginny said as her wand slipped out of its sleeve holder and into her hand. The tip of the wand lit instantly.

"Nox," a deep male voice spoke behind her before tapping the tip of her wand extinguishing the light.

"Are you the boy who sent me the note?" Ginny asked voice full of apprehension.

"Yes," the voice replied mildly taking her wand from her hand. "Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful," Ginny said turning. She could just make out the outline of his face. "I do not suppose I may have my wand back."

"Your welcome. Not just yet. I suppose you are wondering why no lights are on," he spoke backing a step away from her.

"Yes I was wondering about our need for complete darkness," Ginny said voice full of suspicion. "Do I get the pleasure of knowing who you are?"

"I hope it will not bother you too much," he said taking another several steps back from her, "but I would like to keep who I am a secret for now."

"Actually I find that a bit perturbing. I would feel slightly more comfortable knowing who I am here with," Ginny said stepping closer and reaching up to touch his face with both hands.

He reached out and took her hands gently in his own.

"Please give me my wand. I am a little nervous about not having it. Ever since Voldemort's demise I have had dark wizards after me because I was there and helped get Harry Potter to St. Mungos to be healed. They want revenge on everyone who either helped Harry Potter or captured one of their own," Ginny said nervously holding out her hand to him for her wand. "I can not help being a little paranoid. I had three attack me over summer. My wand just gives me a feeling of security."

"I understand. I mean you no harm. I only wish for you to judge me for who I am not what name I have. I wish you to know me," he spoke softly taking her hand and placing it on his cheek. "I do not know if I can trust you though," Ginny said in a whisper.

"I understand. Trust takes time. I doubt you would be here right now if you knew my name," he said sadly touching her cheek with his hand and running his fingers down her cheek.

"I will play along with this because you seem quite sincere and you seem to genuinely like me," Ginny said rubbing her thumb on his cheek.

"Thank you Ginny," he said as he took her hand kissing the tips of her fingers.

"May I please have my wand back?" Ginny asked as he let her hand drop.

"Promise you will not try to see me and you shall have your wand," he spoke smoothly and

Ginny could feel his eyes watching her for any sign of betrayal.

"I promise I will not try to see you." Instantly the wand was pressed into her hand and she stowed it in her sleeve.

"What is it like to have so many older brothers?" he asked not knowing why except out of sheer curiosity.

"Annoying and yet wonderful at times. Annoying because they can not see or except the fact that I have grown up and am no longer a little girl. But wonderful in the sense of when Neville decided we were better off as friends as opposed to be a couple. They all, all six, were threatening to hex him a hundred times over for hurting me," Ginny said smiling, "Charlie threatened to curse him with boils in a very unpleasant area for what he had done. Fred and George said they could sell him some things that would cause some quite unpleasent bodily functions. Ron wanted to give him beaver teeth. Bill was the best though...he actually went through with his plan. He turned Neville into a toad and kept him for close to a week until Mum found out and made him take Neville back to his grandma. His grandma knew what Neville had done to me and allowed Bill to transfigure him as long as he promised to turn him back in time for school."

"You said all six threatened him. What did the sixth one do?"

"Oh, Percy. Well Percy being a good little boy did not threaten him. But what Percy did was almost as bad. Percy talked him to death after Bill turned him back into a human. Lectured at him for over three hours on what the Department of International Magical Cooperation does," Ginny said grinning evilly at the memory.

"I never believed I would or could feel sorry for Longbottom and now I realize more than ever that that is true. Dumping you sounds like a very incorrect and unwise decision to make, not to mention any guy that would break up with you would have to be incredibly thick as well as blind," he said turning and waving his wand at two of the larger telescopes turning them into two poofy black leather arm chairs.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ginny asked as he led her to a chair.

"No as I was the first born as well as a male no other children were needed," he stated sadly, "Though I wish I had a baby brother or sister. Someone to look out for and take care of. It gets rather lonely sometimes."

"That is awful," Ginny said reaching out and touching his arm.

He took her hand gently in his and held it.

"What house are you in?"

"Would it matter?"

"No. I want to know you for who you are. You have sparked my curiosity. I do not particularly care what house you are in, just curious," Ginny said giving his hand a squeeze. "My very best friend in the whole world is a Slytherin and I am a Gryffindor so really what house you are in is of little or no matter to me other than to quench my curiosity."

"I am a Slytherin as well," he said leaning forward in his chair.

Ginny could not stop her giggle.

"Something funny?" he asked.

"Nope," Ginny answered quickly. "I just find it amazing because all the best looking guys are in Slytherin. My friend Blaise, practically all the sixth years are completely gorgeous but not the sort I would want to go out with as there fathers are the sort that were Voldemort's supporters. But I shall not tell you who the most attractive boy in all Slytherin house is until I know your name."

He brought her hand up to trace his lips.

"You are smirking!" Ginny exclaimed. "All Slytherins smirk when complimented. It is one thing we have in common," he said allowing his smirk to widen.

They continued to talk much the same way for several hours.

"I've had a really great time talking to you tonight," Ginny said leaning up and kissing his cheek. It heated under her lips.

"Would you like to get together again?" he asked as he pulled her forward into his arms.

"Of course," Ginny said wrapping her arms around his middle and putting her cheek on his chest.

"How does next week Monday nine thirty in the Arithmancy class sound?" he asked tilting her head up.

"Perfect," Ginny said. The tall Slytherin boy bent his head down and touched his lips to hers.

Ginny took in a sharp breath through her nose before shoving her lips tightly to his and throwing her arms around her neck. He pressed his tongue lightly against her lips and Ginny opened her mouth to allow her new boyfriend to explore.

"We had better go now," Ginny said pulling reluctantly away from the boy.

"Yeah," he replied voice a little husky, "Until Monday then." "So how did your date with Ginny go?" Blaise asked as Draco entered the Slytherin common room.

Draco sneered turning to the dark haired boy, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I have been out on patrol looking for rule breakers."

"Give up the act," Blaise said grinning wolfishly at Draco. "I saw the note you wrote to Ginny. It was your hand writing."

"What would you say if I said it was none of your business?" Draco asked crinkling his nose as if he smelled something very unpleasant.

"I would say you are being a bit too revealing by saying that as you are not denying the fact and I would say I am going to find out from Ginny anyway so you might as well tell me," Blaise replied grin still in place, "and I might be tempted to let it slip that I know who you are and she doesn't not if I know you."

"It went well in my opinion. We will be meeting again next week," Draco said nastily.

"I am happy for you both," Blaise said as he walked up to the dorm room.

Draco rolled his eyes before going up to his own room.

* * *

Please Review! 


	10. Chapter X

Well here is Chapter 10. I hope you all reviem it and like it.

Well You probably do not want to hear me ramble and go through a ton of stuff so I shall leave you to your reading.

* * *

2 Months Later  
  
The meetings between the Draco and Ginny continued gradually growing more and more often. They now got together at least five days a week.

"Ginny," Hermione called reaching out to take her wrist. "Where do you keep sneaking off to?"

"The library. And I don't sneak off. I go to study and read," Ginny snapped jerking her wrist back.

"Ginny please," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "The library closes way before you have been returning and I hate to be the one to inform you but usually if one is not sneaking about they do not bother to look over at their older brother to see if he is watching them. Now I want to know where you have been going."

"I do not have to tell you anything," Ginny growled as she turned to leave again.

"Ginny please tell me. I've been really worried about you," Hermione said putting both her hands at her sides.

Ginny groaned. "Fine I'll tell you. But no one else can hear. We must go somewhere no one can hear us."

"Alright," Hermione agreed. "We can go up to my room to talk because no one will be able to burst in on us or eavesdrop."

"That is fine but I do not have much time," Ginny said glancing at her watch.

"Okay let's go then," Hermione replied walking back across the common room to the steps that led up to the girls dormitories.

Ginny followed Hermione up to the very top and they went into a room decked in Scarlet and Gold. A Gryffindor lion was painted on the right wall.

"It's spill time," Hermione said as she collapsed on her bed.

Ginny took a seat in the desk chair folding her hands on her lap and looking at them.

"Well it all started about three weeks after the start of term. I got flowers and a note from a secret admirer who asked me to meet him. Parvati and Lavendar insisted that I go to meet him and they helped me get ready. I went and as it turns out we have a grea deal in common and think alike. So over the past two months we have been meeting one another in various different classrooms. The first night we met up in the Astronomy Tower."

"Who have you been meeting? You didn't mention his name," Hermione said sitting up and holding a pillow tight to her chest.

"I do not know. He asked me not to try to find out who he is. He has yet to tell me. I trust him though. He said he wants me to not judge him for his name but for who he is. I can respect that. I want to know him for who he is as well," Ginny said staring at her hands again.

"Ginny, you shouldn't be going around meeting mysterious people who won't tell you who they are. You have to find out who he is. He could be a Slytherin whose family wants revenge against you and Harry for Voldemort's death."

"He is a Slytherin but he has no desire to do me any harm. I trust him like I told you before."

"Slytherin's are not trustworthy," Hermione said glaring exasperatedly at her.

"I have another friend who is a Slytherin and he has never tried to hurt me. Now if you will please excuse me I am going to be late as it is." Ginny said rising stormily to her feet and stalking toward the door.

"Ginny it would be bad enough if you were sneaking around to see a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw if you do not know who it is. But seeing a Slytherin. Ginny that is stupid and dangerous. If you don't find out who it is I'll have to tell Ron. Because it isn't safe."

"You would break your word?" Ginny asked eyes widening.

"For your safety!" Hermione was nearly yelling.

Ginny stomped from the room fruiously. She flew down the stairs livid as quickly as she could. Ginny fled from the common room as quickly as she could casting a spell of invisibility on herself as she ran.

Ginny stopped. She leaned up against a door tears sliding down her cheeks.

Ginny trusted him. She trusted the boy she had been seeing for all this time but Hermione, ever the insufferable voice of reason, had planted seeds of doubt in her mind and they were growing and twisting around her thought like devils snare and her trust could not produce a flame powerful enough to burn these vines.

Ginny turned and entered the classroom she had stopped outside.

Ginny stood in the middle of the Animagus Transfiguration classroom.

Someone came up behind her and covered her eyes, "Guess who?" a wonderful sensual voice asked.

"I do not know," Ginny said grinning as she thought of who this wonderful boy might be. She would know soon when he decided it was time to tell her.

"Your boyfriend perhaps?" the voice asked with ammusement.

Ginny giggled as she turned in the boys arms and wrapped her arms around his neck placing a kiss on his cheek. He buried his hand in her hair running his fingers through to the very end. He sighed before leaning down and kissing Ginny softly on the mouth briefly.

Ginny tugged him down and kissed his cheeks all over.

The boy turned to two of the desks in the room and waved his wand a them. They turned into long leather couches. He took her hand and led her to them. She sat on one while he stretched out completely across the other.

"Well Gin, how has your day been?" he asked softly turning his head to look at her.

"Pretty good, Malfoy only insulted my family once and it was not even to me. I still found it rather offensive but just not quite as much as when he says something directly to me. I wish he would stop antagonizing Harry though. Harry never does anything but Malfoy is constantly at his throat."

"Draco and Potter have a pretty old rivalry. Ever since they were on the train there first year. Plus they play against each other in Quidditch. They are in completely opposing houses. Usually Gryffindors and Slytherins...well they just don't mix well...which is what makes us a unique couple. We see past all the house rivalry when it comes to each other and we see each other for who we are rather than what house we are in."

"I suppose you are right," Ginny responded sullenly. "Why won't you tell me who you are?"

"Ginny please," he responded sadly. "Please stop asking me to tell you who I am, I will tell you when I am ready. I just want to be sure everything is right. I got something for you though."

"You shouldn't have," Ginny said sitting up straight as a small box was now sitting in his hand and he held it out to her indicating that she should take it.

"I wanted to get you something though and it is not like I can't afford it. I have never had someone I wanted to spend my money on before so please let me." He pleaded with her sincerely.

"Alright," Ginny told him soothingly, "but now I feel as if I should get you something."

"Nonsense," he replied handing her the box.

Ginny took it and opened it carefully. Inside was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. A pale light came out of the locket. A small silver lion head shaped locket with a silver chain. She felt it. It was wonderful. She could feel its eyes and nose and even small lines carved in meant to be hairs in its mane and tiny little ears. This is so familiar. Ginny knew this.

"Oh," she gasped happily picking it up. "You got this just for me?"

"Yes," he responded sounding pleased that she adored his present. "Open it."

Ginny opened it and a light shone up from it forming a blurry picture and it played the most beautiful song she had ever heard. She fawned over the beautiful gift for several minutes before she shut the locket and found the clasp and unfastened it.

"Put it on me," Ginny told him as she handed him the necklace and turned so her back was to him.

"Alright," he said softly and he pulled her hair back from in her face and he moved the hand that held the locket around her shoulder and used his other hand to take the other part of the chain.

He pulled it back and fastened it behind her neck. He pulled her hair out of the way so it lay on top of the chain. "When I am ready for you to know who I am the picture will be clear and you will be able to see who I am. It will play through and you will be able to see all that I have put in there. All the memories I want to share with you. The song is the Phoenix song."

"Thank you so much," Ginny cried throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

"Anything for you," he told her pulling her back into his chest and kissing her cheek and batting his eye lashes against it.

He released her moments later and fell back on the couch again. Ginny leaned back and they just sat there for a while just enjoying the others company.

"Hey," Ginny called softly after fifteen to twenty minutes.

He did not answer. Okay. Ginny thought sitting up and leaning forward.

A pair of tennisball shaped greeneyes watched Ginny before slowly raising his hand and centering it, when he closed his fist it blocked out her head, at her causing her to doubt her trust even more than Hermione had already caused.

Should I really be doing this? I mean he told me I would know who he was when the time was right. It just feels so wrong to go behind his back this way. This was what was going through Ginny's mind as she pulled out her wand and held it over towards his face. She had every right to know who her boyfriend was. Who the guy was that she had been sneaking out of her dorm to see was, right? Hermione thought it would be best for who to know who she was seeing but Hermione did not know anything of this. She had never been through this...but what if Hermione was right...What if it was someone truely awful that she had been sneaking around after hours to see? What if it was someone who might only be using her? Yet she knew in her heart that whoever it was she had been with for these past few months they would never intentionally use her. They would never hurt her purposly. But she had to know who it was. She just had to know if it was someone she could trust. She already felt that she trusted him now though so did it really make any difference who he was? What if he wanted her dead like so many other Slytherins?

But she had to know who it was so without delaying any longer she whispered, "Lumos."

A light appeared at the end of her wand and she found herself staring at the face of an angel.

Ginny could hardly believe her eyes. His soft blonde hair was tousled and a few strands hung in his face. While sleeping he looked so innocent and sweet. Ginny soon found herself on her knees next to the sleeping form of her boyfriend. She found herself reaching out and pushing his hair back softly. Then she began to trace his jaw line.

As soon as Ginny touched his jaw, his eyes burst open.

The owner of the green eyes snapped their fingers and disappeared leaving a whisp of smoke behind him which quickly faded.

He sprang to his feet.

"I told you not to try to see me. How can you love me when you can not trust me? Now I can see where your trust truly lies. We shall not see each other again," he cried as he ran from the room after casting a spell of invisibility over himself.

Ginny chased after him.

"WAIT!" Ginny called running after him. She could hear him running down the hall and followed the sound racing along as fast as she could but he was in much better condition. "Stop!"

* * *

Draco just ran as fast as he could invisible for the dungeons. As he ran down the stairs a voice called out, "Stupefy." He did not get his wand out in time. He briefly saw the stairs before blackness enveloped him.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was who she had been seeing. A boy who had turned spy for the order. A boy who had betrayed his own father to aurors for the side of good. A boy who was so brave he had risked his life hundreds of times going into Voldemort's ranks and bringing back information just like Professor Snape. No one could have been braver than those two. She had done something nearly unforgivable to him. It must take a lot for him to trust another and she had ripped the fabric of their trust with both hands throwing it away.

Ginny heard fast feet moving down the stairs and she moved after them. But she forgot about the very middle stair. It was a quick stair. It sucked your foot in. Her foot got caught and she fell down onto the stairs but the stair at least kept her from falling any further.

She could hear sobs and feet scampering down the dungeon stairs.

Ginny felt hot tears sting her eyes and they began to roll down her cheeks flowing as if to never stop. This was awful. How could she have been so awful? This was just like the dream that had haunted all of her sleeping time for the last 2 months. Her dream had come to pass. How had she let this happen?

Ginny tugged at her foot as hard as she could. "Let me go!" Ginny begged tugging even harder.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" a girl's voice spoke nastily behind her. "I believe it is the Weaselette."

* * *

Please Review. 


	11. Chapter XI

Disclaimer : I used a polyjuice potion and have now become J.K. Rowling. I do own HP. Alright I think we all know that that is not true so I am just going to go sulk if you do not mind.

* * *

"Pansy Parkinson!" Ginny spat reigning in her tears and rage.

"I wouldn't be speaking so disrespectful to the person who might be able to help you," Pansy sneered looming over her.

"Why would you want to help me?" Ginny asked looking up at the tall blonde Slytherin girl.

"You help me and I can help you so to speak," Pansy drawled lazily taking out her wand.

"How could I help you?" Ginny asked carefully and inconspicuously taking out her wand.

"You're best friends with the guy I want to go out with," Pansy said condescendingly. "Get him to ask me out."

"I think I can arrange something between you and Blaise. But how can you help me?"

"I am air-headed. I won't deny it. But I am not oblivious to everything as Draco seems to think. I have seen him sneaking around and I know he has been going to meet you. It will naturally be much more difficult than that. You getting Blaise and I together will be a return favor for me getting you out of that stair and not making you spend the entire night trapped here. If you want to see Draco again you shall have to perform a few tasks for me. I can keep Draco trapped in the common room and I can keep you two from seeing each other. I do not think Draco will want to see you for a while anyway because you broke his trust as well as your promise to him. Am I right?" Pansy spoke carelessly.

"Fine I will do your four tasks and get you and Blaise together if you get me out of the step and help me get back together with Draco," Ginny said firmly.

Pansy paused, thinking. It looked a bit difficult for her.

"Deal," she said offering Ginny a hand to shake.

Ginny took her hand. A bright scarlet light shone from her hand and lit the staircase on her side and a bright emerald light shone from Pansy's hand lighting the other side of the staircase.

"Deal is done," Pansy said tapping the stair and giving her wand a flick and saying, "Liberare."

Instantly the stair softened and released Ginny's foot and she stood up facing Pansy.

"I'll speak with Blaise in the morning. You and he should be together by the end of the week," Ginny said before brushing by her on her way to the seventh floor.

Pansy smirked turning towards the dungeons. Draco lay unmoving at the foot of the stairs.

"Mobilicorpus," Pansy said pointing her wand at the center of Draco's back. Invisible strings pulled Draco up and she directed him to the Slytherin common room. "Ennervate."

Draco slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

"Pansy, how did I get here?" Draco asked putting his hand up on his forehead. "The last thing I remember was going down the steps to the dungeons."

"That is where I found you," Pansy said shrugging.

"Thanks Pansy," Draco said closing his eyes.

"No problem," Pansy said smirking as she turned to go up to her dorm room. "It was my fault."

* * *

Ginny arrived back at the common room with red puffy eyes; tears streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks and her nose was running. She prayed no one would be awake to see her like this. Ginny swiped her hand over her eyes, which smeared the carefully applied make-up. 

Ginny gasped out the password through her tears and between her steadying breaths, "Godric Gryffindor."

"Ginny are you ok?" a soft voice called from a chair near the fireplace as the portrait closed behind Ginny.

Ginny could just make out the form of Hermione through her puffed up eyes.

"Just leave me alone!" Ginny shouted and ran up into the boy's dormitories. She entered the top room and turned pointing her wand at the door lock, "Obserare." the door locked instantly.

"Harry," she choked out looking at the beds trying to figure out which one was Harry and making sure it was not Ron.

Harry awoke instantly at the sound of his name.

"Ginny, What is wrong? Why are you up here so late?" Harry asked putting his glasses on, "It would be scandalous if someone found out."

Tears flooded down her cheeks as she threw herself upon him. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around her and began to pat her back.

"Ginny what has happened?" Harry asked trying to sound comforting.

"Hermione confronted me about where I have been sneaking off to."

"You tried to see him didn't you?" Harry asked the sudden understanding filling his voice.

"She said she would tell Ron and you know what Ron would do if he found out after he recovered from his heart attack that is."

"Oh Ginny, I've got the feeling that there is more to this story than you are telling me," Harry said wrapping the covers around them both.

Ginny spilled everything to Harry then. She left out no detail not even the fact that the boy she had been seeing was Draco. She told him about the deal she had made with Pansy and how Pansy threatened to keep us from each other no matter what. "I think she would go as far as hexing Draco or worse."

"Don't worry Ginny. Everything will turn out all right in the end," Harry told her reassuringly.

"But you didn't see the look on Draco's face. I've never seen anyone look more heartbroken," Ginny said voice thick with unshed tears.

Ginny eventually cried herself to sleep in Harry's arms.

As soon as she was asleep Harry carried her down to the common room and put her to sleep in a large armchair next to the merrily crackling fire. He would take her to the girl's dormitories but he could not ascend the stairs on that side being of the wrong gender and boys were considered untrustworthy.

That was where Ginny awoke the next morning.

Ginny was sore all over but most of all in her heart. She would not blame Draco a bit if he never wanted to see her again. She felt her breath catch in her throat and fresh tears well up in her eyes.

Ginny took a deep breath to calm herself. Sitting here crying was not going to help her situation or anyone else for that matter. It would be best if she just got up and prepared herself for the day. She would have to find a way to talk Blaise into asking Pansy out and fast. She knew they both liked each other but Blaise was pretty wimpy when it came to talking to girls he liked. He had a big fear of rejection.

Ginny was ready to leave about an hour later still feeling completely sick as her thoughts centered on Draco and feeling incredibly depressed.

Ginny slowly made her way to the Great hall. When she arrived she immediately looked toward the Slytherin table. He wasn't there. Her heart sank even lower which was unfathomable to her. She had thought herself at the lowest of lows with no where left to go but up. Apparently she was wrong.

Ginny decided she wasn't hungry and left the hall for Animagus Transfiguration. When she arrived at the door her hand on the handle she found herself unable to turn it. The memories of the previous night crashing back ten fold. She turned and leaned against the wall for support. After several minutes she had regained her composure and walked into the classroom.

Draco was already in there sitting in a dark corner in the back of the room. He did not so much as glance at her. Ginny just looked away from him unable to face him after what she had done.

The lesson was unbearable. Ginny could not concentrate at all. Blaise did not have this class so she had no one she wanted to talk to.

Blaise was waiting impatiently right outside the classroom. He was incredibly ticked off. Once he noticed the morose condition of his friend he decided to neglect the lecture he had spent the last three hours planning out deciding that she knew what had been done wrong and did not need to be reminded of it.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Blaise asked bending down to look her in the eyes.

As soon as Ginny saw her friend she pitched herself into his arms and sobbed against his neck.

Blaise began to try to comfort Ginny but without much luck.

"Why'd you do that?" Blaise asked pushing her back as he noticed a pair of grey eyes glaring at him menacingly from the shadows.

"There hasn't been a moment since I did that that I don't regret it. My heart feels like it was ripped out and shredded to pieces right before my very eyes," Ginny's voice was choked and tears began to rise in her eyes again.

A handkerchief was pressed into her hand then. Ginny seized it without a moments hesitation and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you Blaise," Ginny said softly.

"It is not mine," Blaise answered.

"Blaise I've got something I need to talk to you about," Ginny said as she held onto his arm for support as they walked down the stairs.

"What about?" Blaise asked patting her hand.

"Giving you a pep talk to give you the courage you need to ask Pansy out," Ginny replied leaning her cheek on his arm. "Blaise I am positive Pansy would say yes. I promise she likes you too," Ginny let go of him as they reached the bottom of the stairs but let her cheek continue to lean on his arm.

"You are sure?" Blaise asked as they walked towards the hall.

"Have you not heard a word I just said? I'm one hundred percent positive!" Ginny said as she left him and sat at the Gryffindor table.

Blaise sat down at the Slytherin table across from Draco.

"Stay away from her," Draco snarled leering hatefully at Blaise.

"You are really hurting her you know?" Blaise said spooning some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Yeah don't bother to worry about how upset I am by this whole thing and like I said Stay away from her!" Draco snapped springing to his feet.

"I know you are upset too," Blaise said calmly putting a spoonful of potatoes into his mouth.

"Zabini the ice you are walking on is thinner than one of Longbottom's shrinking solutions," Draco hissed lowering his voice to deviate the attention of the hall away from them.

"Draco, pardon me, we're not on a first name basis, Malfoy, Merlin's beard! You can be amazingly self-centered," Blaise said eyebrow twitching, "She made a deal with Pansy."

"STUPID Gryffindor," Draco growled.

"I can't say I disagree with you on that account. She should know better than to make a deal with Parkinson. I know nothing of the particulars," Blaise said nodding in agreement.

Draco groaned.

* * *

Please hit the little button and Review.


	12. Chapter XII

If I did not own it last time do you think I own it now? Well I DON'T! Happy? huh? huh? huh?

Well here is chapter 12. Ginny gets her first task.

* * *

Blaise stood waiting in the shadows. There she is. Pansy floated down the hallway gaining the attention of every male who could see her. 'What would a girl like Pansy see in me?' Blaise wondered as she walked right on by without seeing him.

He'd have to find a way to win her. Blaise decided that the best way to get her to go out with him would be to get her lots of presents. She seemed to be a girl who loved a boy who would spend money and time on her. Blaise decided to go and ask Professor Sprout if he could maybe have some roses. That would make Pansy happy. He remembered seeing her often smelling the roses by the greenhouses.

Blaise turned and slunk through the shadows toward the staff room.

"Where are you going at this time of night Mr. Zabini? It is nearly curfew," a voice rang out behind him.

Blaise whipped around eyes searching frantically for the speaker. Pansy stepped up to him smiling and lifting a hand and placing it on his shoulder.

Blaise grinned at her, "Pansy," he took her other hand and kissed her fingers as he bowed. "I was on my way to the staff room tp speak with Professor Sprout."

Pansy trailed her hand down Blaise's chest grinning up at him like a cheshire cat. Blaise took the hand that was currently trying to seduce him and held it firmly.

"I must be going now," Blaise said kissing both of her hands and bowing again before taking off down the hall.

Pansy giggled before turning and dashing away towards the library.

"Mr. Zabini," Professor Sprout greeted him on the staircase.

"Professor Sprout," Blaise replied turning to walk with her. "I was wondering if I could have some of your roses?"

"Why would you want any of my flowers?" Sprout asked looking up at the tall Slytherin boy.

"A girl," Blaise mumbled under his breath hoping she wouldn't hear what he said so he would have time to come up with a response that was a little less mushy.

"Of course," Sprout respnded smiling at him.

"Thank you very much," Blaise said.

"Just go on down. Flower cutters are out in Greenhouse two," Sprout smiled at Blaise before turning and going down the stairs towards the Hufflepuff common room.

Blaise ran down and cut a dozen of the most perfect pink roses he could find and cast a spell on them to be sure they would last a long time without water. He walked back up to the castle stowing the flowers inder his cloak.

"Mr. Zabini out after hours, I may need to give you a detention for such careless behavior. After all had it not been me who found you who can say how many points Slytherin may have lost?"

"Pansy," Blaise cried as he spun happily to see her ready to do this whole thing before he lost his nerve. "I've got something for you."

Blaise removed the roses from his cloak and presented them to her with a bow.

"For me?" Pansy asked eyes wide and voice a little higher than usual as she pointed at her chest.

"Yes," Blaise replied nervously, looking up at her as she took the flowers.

Pansy bent her head and took a deep breath smelling the roses.

"Pink. My favorite color," Pansy said softly.

"Pansy, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Blaise asked looking anywhere but at Pansy.

"Of course I will," Pansy cried kissing his cheek.

* * *

Draco sat in the common room sulking. 

Ginny made some sort of deal with Pansy. Things couldn't get much worse. He would have to find out what.

Anyone who was non-slytherin making a deal with a Slytherin was making a very poor decision. He knew he would twist their words and make sure he came out on top and he knew any other Slytherin would do the same and Pansy disliked Ginny enough that he could see Pansy forcing Ginny to do some very tacky things. but the deal was already sealed and there was nothing anyone could do about the whole rotten mess.

Pansy and Blaise walked into the common room hand in hand and saw Draco still sitting up.

"Draco! Blaise and I are going to Hogsmeade together this weekend! Isn't that great?" Pansy squealed in delight bouncing next to Blaise holding onto his arm with both her hands.

"Perfect," Draco said sounding utterly miserable.

Pansy did not notice his lack of happiness for her as she took off up to the Slytherin girl dorm to brag.

"What do you know about the deal Pansy and Ginny made?" Draco asked not even bothering to see if the other boy was still present.

Blaise frowned, "It is worse than I thought. It seems that getting Pansy and I together was part of the deal they made."

Draco snorted, "Like you did not want to be with her anyway."

"That is not the bad part. It seems our little Ginny has promised to do four tasks for Pansy without making any specifications on what would be inapproipiate for her to do."

"Please tell me you are joking and she is not that thick?" Draco groaned.

"Unfortunately I'm not," Blaise said leaning over the back of the sofa opposite draco.

"Please help her," Draco said. "Who knows what goes on in the head of your very ditzy girlfriend? I don't want Ginny to get caught or hurt."

"In that order huh?" Blaise asked. "Well we have Defense against the Dark Arts in the morning and I have yet to finish my werewolf essay."

Blaise said leaving Draco to sit and stare at the silver flames in peace.

* * *

Ginny woke up early the next morning. 

The next two hours she spent getting ready for the day. Ginny had made up her mind she would look so good that Draco would not be able to resist her.

As soon as she felt she looked her best she took off for the library. She had to find a book on Animagism for her report.

Ginny spotted a mirror someone had left out in the common room and picked it up to be sure that she still looked perfect. Every auburn curl rested in its place and her make-up had not gotten messy. Surely Draco would have to look at her now.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the first class today.

As soon as Ginny entered the great hall she heard a snort. Ginny did not expect to eat when she got to the hall. The elves were probably still preparing food and that was just fine.

Ginny turned at the sound of the snort and saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Hi Draco," Ginny managed softly sounding very small.

Draco nodded dumbly again. 'Stupid Weasel,' Draco snarled to himself. Did she have any idea what effect she had on the male population? She was beautiful. He wanted very desperately to talk to her but was still too stubborn to believe he had been just as wrong as she had been and to put down his pride. She surely had no idea how hard it was for him to trust people and lacked the ability to comprehend how much it hurt when you had trusted someone to have the tender delicate fabric ripped with both hands and thrown back in your face. Draco knew he was hurting Ginny with his bull-headedness and he hated himself for it and hated it even more that he wanted her to feel pain and hurt for what she had done. He'd have to work on learning forgiveness.

Draco sighed and rose to his feet and slunk back down to the Slytherin dungeonsbut accidently took the wrong staircase and ended up standing outside the painting that was the entrance to the kitchens.Perhaps now it was time for his to figure out how that potion ended up in his cup.

Draco reached and tickled the pear to open the painting.

Draco slipped quietly into the kitchens and stood watching the elves bustle about.

"Master Draco," an elf spoke firm and clear with no hint of fear in his voice at Draco's side, "Dobby was wondering when he would be seeing you Master."

"Dobby?" Draco asked taking a step back at the unique look in the tennisball shaped green eyes.

"Dobby thought it would be soon sir," the little elf said smiling a bit nervously.

"Dobby what are you doing here?" Draco asked knealing down and looking the small elf in the face.

"Your father accidently freed Dobby while Master was in his second year at Hogwarts with the help of Harry Potter," Dobby said giving his hand a wave.

A table appeared behind Draco with a chair.

Dobby walked over and collected a silver tray and loaded it with food from the Slytherin table and got a pitcher of pumpkin juice and goblet and carried it over placing it on the table before Draco.

"Is Master Draco comfortable?" Dobby asked staring up at Draco.

Draco smiled a little not much of a smile really.

"Thank you Dobby but really I've already eaten," Draco said as Dobby pulled the chair out for him to sit in.

"Eat Master Draco," Dobby said sternly, "and please Master, Dobby asks you not to lie to him."

Draco scowled but Dobby fixed him with his own glare.

"Dobby, why did you expect me down here?" Draco asked spearing a sausage link on his fork and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Dobby wonders how Master feels for the littlest Wheezy?" Dobby asked mildly pouring pumpkin juice into the goblet placed in front of Draco.

"Why would that concern you?" Draco asked eyes narrowing at the house elf.

"Dobby has seen Master and Mistress sneaking about the school," Dobby said with a shrug as he began to sweep the floor.

"I like her but I'm still confused as to how I ended up with her. I'm sure I put the potion in Weaselette's goblet and somehow it ended up in mine.""Miss Wheezy does not like it when Master calls her that. It upsets her," Dobby said with a frown.

Draco shrugged and continued to eat.

"Dobby has somethings to tell Master," Dobby said as he leaned the broom against the wall.

"Dobby, I am sorry, but if I don't leave now, I'll be late to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I'll try to come back soon and talk," Draco said as he got up from his chair and made his way toward the exit.

Dobby sighed and looked down at his bandaged hands.

* * *

Ginny sat twirling her quill during the entire class watching the Slytherin Prince. Most of the time when she was around him she found it hard to take her eyes off the boy. His hair was no longer slicked back as it had been when she first met him. It was more wind blown most likely from playing Quidditch. She missed touching it. She had liked it.

Pansy approached her at the end of class, "You do quick work," she acknowledged as Blaise came up and stood next to her.

"You're Welcome," Ginny replied tossing her bag over her shoulder and turning to walk away.

"I've figured out something you're going to do for one of your tasks," Pansy called as she took Blaise's hand.

Blaise grinned and his eyes widened with mirth as he raised his eyebrows.

"Professor Sprout has given me a job to do to help raise my grade but seeing as I have no idea how to complete it I'm passing it on to you. You have to find a silver moon flower. Oh and I need it by next weeks Herbology lesson and the flower must be in bloom," Pansy said as all three of them walked towards lunch.

Pansy let go of Blaise's hand and slipped it through his arm instead as they entered the hall and walked to the Slytherin table.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY?!?! PLEASE! I like reviews. I write responses on my bio. so if you want to know what I say in response or retaliation{as the case may be} read my bio. Also you might want to see the picture I have come up with. I am semi-serious about my current threat if you are clever enough to figure it out and I am sure you are.


	13. Chapter XIII

I do not own HP. Go get a case of salt and rub it in my wounds now! Go on! Get it! I want to own Dan Radcliffe and Tom Felton. Dan would be a present for my friend and Tom would totally be mine.

* * *

Silver moon flower? Ginny couldn't remember Professor Sprout mentioning anything about such a flower during any of her classes. If Hermione wasn't the reason she was having to do this she wouldn't have hesitated to go and ask her about it. Circumstances as they were, however, Ginny decided she'd just have to figure it out for herself. 

Ginny walked back to the dorm after her last class and got out her copy of 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' and began flipping through it for any information on the golden moon flower.

'Silver moon flower. Silver moon flower.'

"Nothing," Ginny mumbled aloud. She couldn't believe it. Not so much as one word was mentioned about the flower.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ginny sat up and looked toward the window. A small brown owl with white marks around his eyes stood on the ledge tapping the window with his beak.

Ginny moved over and flung the window up and the tiny owl fluttered in landing delicately on Ginny's pillow. He held out his leg.

Ginny undid the note for the tiny owl who ruffled his feathers and flew away again.  
  
You need information on the silver moon flower. Come to the library at 7.  
Sincerely,  
Neville  
  
Neville would help her. Ginny sighed. Relief flooded over her. She had no idea how he knew she needed information about the flower but he was the best at Herbology. He would assuredly be able to help her.

Ginny glanced at the clock. 6:45. Better go.

Ginny set the note on the bed and ran from the dormitory pausing only long enough to grab her cloak. She sprinted the whole way to the library.

Neville sat at a table near the restricted section and watched Ginny approach."Gin," Neville called. "I heard from a Slytherin you needed information on the silver moon flower."

"Yeah I do," Ginny said sitting down diagnally across from him and saying a silent thank you to Blaise and making a mental note to thank him properly when she saw him without Pansy.

"Well I have found some information for you," Neville said taking out a book titled 'Magical Water Flowers of the world.' "The silver moon flower can be found growing at the very deepest depths of most lakes. It is most often used in the making of pieces of love lockets. It only is in bloom on the nights of the waning and waxing half-moon."

"Well that means I better search the lake this coming Sunday," Ginny said breathing out heavily. "Does the book say anything about where in the lake to look?"

"No but there are merpeople in the lake and I bet you could ask one of them and they would know," Neville said shutting the book and looking at her. "What do you need it for?"

Ginny pondered whether or not she should say anything of the deal she had made with Pansy.

Now that she was thinking back on the deal she realized it was perhaps not the smartest decision she had ever made. She'd been told by everyone never to make deals with Slytherins but hadn't she been told not to be friends with Slytherins as well?

"I can't say. I just need it for something. I am sorry," Ginny said looking away guilt written across her face.

"Fair enough," Neville responded, "Ginny are you seeing anyone?"

Ginny who had just popped a piece of Droobles best blowing gum in her mouth choked and stared at Neville as though she had never seen him properly before.

"Neville, you decided we weren't really good for each other. I do not think it would be wise for us to try to be together again," Ginny said watching him with an alarmed look on her face.

Neville burst out laughing. Ginny stared at the round faced boy as he had gone mad.

"Seamus and Dean want to know, not me," Neville said through tears.

"Tell them I am or at least I will be very soon," Ginny said snootily standing up and staring at the boy who still shook with silent hysteria.

"Who?" Neville asked eyes sparkling playfully, "Who does Ginevra Weasley, Princess of the Weasley family, want as her boyfriend? I have no doubt that you can get them."

"Swear a wizards oath that you shan't breathe a word to anyone of what I'm about to tell you," Ginny said whispering just loud enough for Neville to hear sitting down next to the once chubby and unnattractive boy. "Only if I tell you, can you tell anyone else what I say."

"I swear it," Neville said reaching out and taking Ginny's left wrist.

Ginny wrapped her hand around his wrist and there was a small flicker of golden light.

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny whispered to him after they released each other's wrist.

Neville's eyes widened and old fear was evident in them.

"Please tell me you are joking," Neville said weakly, looking into her eyes pathetically.

"He is very sweet and kind to me. He would never hurt me," Ginny said trying to understand why Neville as a big boy was still afraid of Draco. She gave up after ten seconds.

"He's a demon, a monster," Neville said looking at her with slight sympathy. "NO good can come from being or wanting to be with a guy like him. Please Ginny, like anyone but him. It will only end in heartbreak on your part."

"Draco would never hurt me!" Ginny said voice dripping with venom.

"Ginny, Draco Malfoy is an evil person," Neville said reaching out to take her hand. "He does not care about anyone but himself. He can't care about you. It is _impossible_."

Neville stood up.

Ginny jerked back and felt her lip curl up in a perfect imitation of Draco. She reached out and slapped him hard across the cheek. The sound echoed in the still library. Ginny jerked her wand out.

"If I _ever_ hear you say that again, I swear I will hex you," Ginny hissed before turning and stalking away.

People in the hall leapt out of her way and stayed to the side till she was out of sight.

Ginny stomped into the common room and it became silent as a graveyard. Everyone knew Weasleys were infamous for their horrid tempers. Ginny usually was one of the few who would hold in her temper. So it really worried them to see her so pissed off. Ginny usually did not behave in such a way even if she was mad. She would go somewhere else and cool off.

"Gin are you ok?" a soft voice asked.

"Do I bloody look ok?" She snarled snapping like an angry cornered crab.

"What's wrong?" the person asked softly.

Ginny spun and saw Ron standing there.

"Neville has gotten under my skin," Ginny said feeling her lip curl as she spat out Neville's name.

"You want I should hex him for you," her big brother asked eyes lighting up when he learned what was wrong with his baby sister. It made him feel good to know that she would tell him things.

"He's lucky I didn't break his jaw," Ginny said smiling with almost fondness at the memory of how Neville's head had spun to the side and he had nearly fallen to the ground. "No, I can handle that pathetic loser."

Ron grinned, "I know you can."

Hermione watched Ginny and Ron talking sadly. She missed her best friend.

Ginny sneered at Hermione before turning and walking up to her room.

* * *

Sunday Night  
  
Ginny stood staring at the lake thoughtfully. 

Moonlight reflected off the lake and danced merrily on the surface.

'No time like the present.' Ginny thought taking out her wand and swishing it around four times and jabbing it three times at her legs. Ginny's legs were pulled together slowly as auburn scales the same color as her hair formed pulling together into a tail. Her hands became slightly webbed and she pitched forward falling in an almost belly flop into the lake.

Ginny rolled over and sat up slipping off her outer cloak. She grasped her wand tightly. Ginny used her free hand to grasp vegetation of the lake and pull herself to deeper water.

Ginny dove down deep and began to search for another mermaid or merman who could help her find the flower as she had limited time to find the flower in bloom.

She flipped her tail gliding softly and slowly though the water, her eyes searching the bottom of the lake thoroughly as she went.

"Lumos," Ginny said and a huge bubble came out of her mouth as she spoke.

The end of her wand cast a pale eerie light that cut through the murky lake water. She swam deeper and deeper desperately searching for the flower or the merpeople's underwater city.

Hours slipped by like sand through an hour glass and still no sign of either the flower or the mer-civilization. The moon had moved and was on the far side of the lake.

Nothing. Ginny began to feel her whole body and mind panic. She just had to find that flower. She could not live without Draco and finding the flower was part of the only way she could think of to get him back.

"UUUph!" she yelped as something hit her from above knocking her to the lake bottom.

When she took in a breath there was a sharp pain in her rib cage on the right side. She lifted herself by slapping the lake bottom with her tail. Sand rose all around her and she swam away slowly free hand clutching her injured ribs. Ginny moaned but only more bubbles came out of her mouth.

In the water above her she heard the swishing sound of another creature swimming through the lake. Ginny flipped over onto her back and found herself pointing her wand at a merman.

He stopped in mid-tail flip staring at her wand with wide frightened eyes.

"Why'd you attack me?" Ginny asked angrily pointing her wand at the merman's chest. Her lungs burned as she took water in through her gills.

"You shouldn't be here," he replied as he flipped his tail to move up away from the wand. He clutched a spear tightly in his hands.

"I am looking for something," Ginny answered honestly lowering her wand slightly but never taking her eyes off the creature that had attacked her.

"What?" he asked still eyeing the wand wearily as if she might cast a spell on him the instant he turned his back on her.

"The silver moon flower," Ginny replied lowering her wand to her side.

The merman took a precautionary tail flip forward.

Ginny almost pointed her wand at him again but he seemed to mean her no harm so she controlled her natural urge and kept her wand at her side.

"I know where it is found," the merman answered waving with his webbed hand for her to follow him.

Ginny eyed him suspiciously. He attacked her once. He might do it again. She decided to trust him. If he turned on her she always had her wand. He seemed to want to help so she swam after him.

He led her past the city through a thick canyon on the lake bottom to a small crevice in the floor of the canyon that was barely big enough for her to swim through.

"Down there," the merman pointed watching her, "Water demons live there. Lots of them."

"Grindylows?" Ginny asked casting the crevice a dubious look.

"Aye," he answered nodding. "I'll wait here and take you back to the school."

Several pairs of eyes watched from the crevice to see which of the outsiders would be the one foolish enough to enter their lair.

Ginny held back her moan and raising her wand she pointed it at the crevice, "Relashio," she spoke firmly and a jet of boiling water shot out of her wand.

The grindylows shrank in from the sides and Ginny began to swim towards the bottom of the as quickly as she was able.

The silver glow that lit the bottom reached Ginny's eyes and she swam a little faster now that the walls were not so close together. She had to continually repel the grindylows with the charm Professor Lupin had taught them.

The bottom cavern was circular shaped and glowed with a pale silver light.

The moon flower was beautiful. It looked like a hibiscus and had an emerald green border. It glowed a little brighter when Ginny touched a petal.

A clear glittering stone with one jagged edge and a smooth edge caught her eye. She leaned down to examine it.

Ginny slipped her wand into its sleeve holder and picked of the stone with the softer smoother edge against her palm. She touched the flower again carefully and then began to hack at the roots that so firmly held it to the lake floor.

It took quite a few minutes to hack through the roots and she picked up the flower. It was so small that the petals just barely covered her hand. She shoved the stone into a pocket of her robes and the flower in another. Ginny looked up at where she had come from.

Only a very tiny speck of light was visible at the top. It was barely the size of the head of a pin.

She pointed her wand at the camber opening and shouted the charm from before and boiling water shot from her wand and repelled the grindylows.

No grindylow reached out to try to attack her on her return trip and she reached the top in half the time it had taken her to swim down to the bottom.

"Ready to go back?" the merman asked watching her wand as if he thought it likely for her to start cursing him at any moment.

The instant Ginny lowered her wand the merman relaxed. She nodded to him and slipped her wand away.

"I will take you back now," he said turning and swimming north.

They stayed at least three feet below the surface of the water the whole time. Neither dared to venture closer to the surface.

"Just swim straight from here and you will find it," the merman said diving down into the mer-city.

Ginny waved and shouted, "Thank you."

Ginny swam straight in the same direction for ten more minutes before cautiously poking her head above the surface and looking forward and seeing the many towers of Hogwarts.

Ginny swam upon the surface of the lake to shore. As soon as she could no longer swim for the water was too shallow she pointed her wand at her tail and muttered the counterspell and she had legs again.

Ginny walked on shore and stooped and pulled a small basket to her side and she undid the clasp. She removed the flower from her pocket and placed it inside the basket. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Ginny turned and looked to the east. There was a slight pink tinge on the horizon. Wrapping her shabby tattered second hand cloak around her shoulders tighter, she clasped the basket shut and dashed to the castle holding it tightly to her chest. Holding the basket closer and using her cloak to conceal it should she meet anyone she slunk up the seven flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

As soon as Ginny arrived in the common room she collapsed with a happy sigh into an armchair by the merry crackling fire. She held tight to her wand and the basket that contained the object she needed to give to Pansy to successfully complete the first task she had been laden with to get Draco Malfoy back. She could think and dream of nothing but having him back.

* * *

Please review...and please do not be funny. I have a short fuse. Just joking 'bout the short fuse bit. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! It would make me feel special. So little does. Please.[even though my story sucks!] 


	14. Chapter XIV

I do not own Harry Potter! J.K. does and I owe all the characters and the setting to her. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE MY FAVORITE AUTHOR IN THE WHOLE WORLD! If you read TO MY HOME!

I have my coffee and now I am ready to update! hehehehehe.

Well feel free to read now.

* * *

"Ginny," a voice interrupted the pleasant dream she had been having. Flowers had surrounded her in her room. "Ginny!"

"WHAT?" Ginny said impatiently reaching up to push the person away.

"WAKE UP!" the person shouted knocking their knuckles on her head.

"I am awake!" Ginny said upset as she sat up and stared at Harry.

"Class starts in ten minutes," he said pulling her to her feet.

Ginny started and sprinted up to her dorm room and snatched her bag which already held her completed homework and the books she would need for the day. She ran down the stairs and out the portrait hole towards the transfiguration classroom as fast as her legs could move.

Thwack!

Ginny felt herself falling to the ground and she landed right on her butt very hard.

"Weaselette, what a displeasure," a snide malicious voice sounded above her, "Try to watch where you are going."

"Draco," Ginny said staring up into grey eyes that watched back void of any emotion as they stared down his aristocratic nose at her.

Draco merely crinkled his nose as if he smelled something a dog had just made and lifted his chin a notch being all the more certain he was looking down upon her.

"Lord Malfoy or Sir Malfoy to commoners and wizarding gutter trash like you," he hissed before stalking into the classroom without so much as offering her help to stand up.

Hot liquid began to burn Ginny's eyes and she lifted her hand to wipe them away. She would not cry in front of him. Ginny used the sleeve of her tattered robe and wiped her eyes again before getting up and following the head boys' example.

Draco was already seated at the front of the classroom with Crabbe and Goyle on either side as if they had nothing better to do than guard the prince of their house with their rather pathetic and meaningless lives.

Blaise and Pansy were sitting at the other front table side by side.

"Gin! Sit here," Blaise said motioning to the empty seat to his right.

Ginny sat down and looked morosely at the happy couple wondering if that could have been her and Draco. She turned to look at him. Draco gave no sign to her that he knew they existed on the same reality, let alone were in the same class at the same time. He stared ahead pointedly, stubbornly refusing to give her the dignity of letting her know that he knew she was staring at him.Ginny sighed. It was going to be a long day.

As things tend to worsen even when you think you've reached the bottom, Ginny's day gradually went down sinking lower than the Titanic.

She'd hoped Arithmancy would be pleasant but it was the worst class she had to sit through that day.

She was partnered with Hermione for their Arithmancy project.

They'd have to spend at least an hour daily together now when they did not have Arithmancy if they wanted a good grade on it.

* * *

Ginny decided to just skip dinner so she would not have to deal with Hermione any more than necessary and so she would not have to listen to Lavender and Parvati go on and on about Draco and how he was so perfect. She had to hear it in the dorms every night and it was agony. She'd had him and now because of her own stupidity lost him.

Ginny just walked around the hallways mindlessly not even looking like she was going somewhere.

"Weasley," a female voice called out.

Ginny shook herself out of her stupor and looked up into the face of Pansy Parkinson.

"What Parkinson?" she asked not trying to sound anything but deflated. She did not even try to put a hint of malice in her voice for the other girl.

"Do you have my flower?" she asked leaning back into the wall and crossing her arms casually.

"Yes," Ginny said reaching into her pocket and pulling out the small hand basket.

Ginny passed it to Pansy and sighed, her mind heavily focused just on getting Draco to notice her and getting him back.

"Your next task is to collect a special type of gem stone, called a memory stone," she said before slithering through a small narrow side door that took you to right outside the Slytherin common room.

Ginny sighed, mentally reminding herself that she just had two tasks to go after this one was completed.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione called waving as she walked up to her.

Well if Ginny's day had not sunk as low as one could go? It just got about fifty feet lower.

"What did you need to talk about?" Ginny asked forcing herself to talk to Hermione in a civil tone of voice. Ginny was still holding a grudge against her and felt she had permanently ruined her life.

"Our project and when we are going to work on it," Hermione said casting her eyes shamefully towards the ground.

"Talk," Ginny said turning and heading straight for the library.

"When are you available to work on it?" Hermione asked still not daring to meet the angry redheads eyes and staring at the paintings on the walls instead.

"Whatever nights you are or I'll let you know before hand that they won't work," Ginny said in a clipped tone.

"Okay," Hermione answered before quickly gathering all the Gryffindor courage she possessed and asking quickly, "Ginny what happened that night?"

Ginny looked over at Hermione eyes narrowing dangerously; "You have no business asking me that. That is something someone who is my friend would be concerned about."

"Ginny," Hermione said looking over at the other girl. There were tears in Hermione's eyes and her voice was choked. "I am your friend."

"My friend would not have ruined my life," Ginny snarled.

"Ginny I am sorry. I never meant for this to happen but really what you were doing is not safe.

Please, please tell me what happened," Hermione pleaded sincerely with the angry Weasley.

"He knew I looked at him and he dumped me on the spot, no questions asked, so thanks a bunch," Ginny spat out restraining herself from spitting at Hermione's feet.

"Ginny, I am really very..." Hermione began.

"What is done can not be undone," Ginny said softly reaching up to finger the chain that held the lion pendant on it that hung around her neck.

Ginny pulled it out of her shirt and let it rest on top of her robes as she traced her fingers over it for the millionth time since she got it.

"What's that?" Hermione asked motioning to the necklace.

"A present that he got for me," Ginny said voice cracking and eyes tearing up. She wiped a hand across her eyes.

Hermione reached out and wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders in a vain attempt to comfort her.

Ginny fell back against the wall. It hurt. She slumped to the floor. Her legs could no longer support her weight.

"Please get Harry," Ginny said in a very small voice.

Hermione nodded and got to her feet and took off as fast as she could for the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Draco sat in his special spot in the Slytherin common room ignoring all the babbling of those around him. They led such boring and pathetic lives.

Ginny had looked quite miserable. Draco was pleased that he could pain her for the pain she'd caused him. But while he felt a meager amount of satisfaction at her pain, he also ached to make her smile and he craved her attention.

Draco noticed his present hung about her neck.

Every time he saw the chain he felt his chest swell happily and with pride that she liked his present as much as she did.

Draco smirked at the thought of all the fun and interesting meetings they'd had and nearly hated himself for being unable to forgive her.

Draco placed his fingers against his temples in a futile attempt to stop the migraine that was brewing.

All noise in the common room stopped. Everyone was tense waiting to see how their rather volatile prince was feeling and what he might do.

Draco just waved his hand in dismissal and they all left understanding their prince's need for silence and alone time. Draco put his head in his hands. His chest burned a little. She still needed to be punished more. He just could not find it in himself to forgive her yet. It hurt him too much, what she had done, it would take more time. But he would continue to be sure that she got help with the tasks Pansy was making her do.

* * *

Harry sat down on one side of Ginny and Hermione knelt on the other. The both wrapped their arms around her to calm her down.

Ginny fell over and leaned on Harry's shoulder sobbing painfully.

"It hurts," Ginny moaned. "I miss him so much. Hurts...so bad. Make it stop. Please make it stop."

"Shhhh," Harry whispered into her ear softly, rubbing her shoulders and back. "Everything will turn out all right in the end. If things are not all right, you know it is not the end. When everything is all right it is not the end but merely the beginning. I promise you will understand my twisted sentences soon."

"I never knew something could hurt this bad," Ginny cried soaking the shoulder of Harry's robes.

Hermione began to rub Ginny's back hoping to calm her friend.

"Harry I want him back. Please get him. I c-c-can't live...I am dying slow and p-p-painful without him. I n-n-need him to hold me. I miss it so much," Ginny stuttered out of her swollen throat. Her voice was somewhat muffled by Harry's robes.

"Hermione," Ginny said grabbing a handful of the girl's robes and pulling her face to face with her, "Find Blaise. Tell him to get him!"

Hermione nodded, terrified at the deranged look in Ginny's eyes as she spoke.

Ginny released her and pointed down the hall towards the main staircase.

* * *

Hermione ran for the stairs not even stopping to apologize to a group of Ravenclaws when she caused them to jump back and drop their books.

Blaise and Pansy were just coming in from a late walk around the lake as Hermione reached the last stairs.

"Blaise!" Hermione shouted clutching at the stitch in her side. "Ginny says she has to see him. Though I've no idea who he is."

"Who he is, is of very little consequence to you. It is not necessary for you to know. Tell Gin that...I'll see what I can do. Though I do not think he will come," Blaise said relinquishing his hold on Pansy's hand and descending into the dungeon.

* * *

NOW if you would kindly press the button and review. It would give me great pleasure.


	15. Chapter XV

I did not own the HP books the last time I updated. What would make you think that I own them now?

Well here is the next chapter.

* * *

Blaise burst into the common room. He panted and was bent over double. 

"Draco you have to come. She needs you," Blaise said between breaths daring to stand at the right hand side of the head-boy.

"Who?" Draco asked not even bothering to feign interest in what was being said as he unwrapped a chocolate frog. It jumped. Draco caught it with one hand and bit the head off noisily chewing it. He slumped in his chair.

"Ginny Weasley," Blaise answered doing his best to hold his temper.

"Weaselette is of little or no concern to me," Draco said pursing his lips and breaking the legs off the frog and popping them one by one into his mouth. Draco licked the melted chocolate from his fingers noisily, staring at the flames with a very dull and bored expression on his face.

"Draco, she is begging to see you. Please," Blaise said losing a bit of his self-control.

"So," Draco answered crinkling his nose in disgust at the conversation and stuffing the last of his chocolate frog into his mouth, licking his fingers again sucking even more nosily as if he was attempting to block out Blaise's voice.

"How can you be this way?" Blaise shouted loud enough to be heard up in the Astronomy tower by couples making out.

Draco just gave him a blank dispassionate look before getting up and retreating to his room. He refused to listen to anything else Blaise had to tell him.

* * *

Draco collapsed on his bed. How could he be this way his good side asked. He wanted to comfort her. He did not want her to be unhappy. She deserved it, his bad side howled drowning out the other voice. Draco nodded not sure who he was agreeing with at the moment.

* * *

Pansy walked in just in time to see Draco leave to his refuge. She smiled. He was still pissed off at the Weaselette. Well he would get over it soon. Pansy knew her best guy friend was in love and he would forgive Ginny. It irritated Pansy. She wanted to draw out the suffering of the Weaselette for making her think that Blaise did not like her but she disliked seeing Draco hurt this way. Draco was one of the few people Pansy truly cared for and he was hurting so much. 

"He is so stubborn!" Blaise growled turning and running out of the common room and up towards where he had seen Hermione come from.

Blaise spotted them sitting in a dark quiet corner of the hallway where they would attact a lot of attention from passerby.

"Oh Gin," Blaise hushed knealing down next to the disheartened girl. She would have to have more heartbreak before the night was up.

Ginny managed to pull her head away from Harry's shoudler enough to look around and see that Draco was not there. Her head dropped back.

"Where is he?" Ginny whimpered hoping to hear that he was coming and he would be here soon and hold her.

"He refused to come. I am sorry Gin. He is a little confused I think," Blaise said reaching out and pulling her to him.

Ginny shriveled back against Harry. Her hands groped his robe to make sure he would not leave as well.

"No, no."

She was shouting and her arms began to flail. Her eyes were wide and fresh tears began to cascade down her already tear stained face.

"Stupefy," Blaise said pointing his wand at Ginny.

Ginny slumped in Harry's arms.

* * *

Ginny blinked and she realized she was staring at the ceiling in her dorm room. 

"How did I get here?" Ginny wondered aloud sitting up.

Sunshine shone through the window landing in slanted stips on her bed.

"Gin, you feeling better?" Hermione called softly pushing the door open apprehensively

"Yes I'm not quite sure what happened last night," Ginny said leaning back on the pillows.

"It was like a mental breakdown," Hermione said softer, "It was scary. I thought you were going mad."

Ginny swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. She got dressed and went to the common room to find Hermione waiting for her.

"Hermione look," Ginny began slowly not making eye contact, "I am sorry. I know you were wanting me to do what was best and..."

"It is alright," Hermione said understanding it as Ginny's apology and waving a hand to let her know everything was forgotten and forgiven. "Would you tell me one thing though? It has been nagging at the edge of my mind."

"Depends what you ask," Ginny said with a shrug.

"Who was it, the guy you were seeing?" Hermione asked trying to put everything delicately and watching her friend hopefully.

"Well it is crazy and hard to believe. I was totally surprised. I would never have guessed it to be him," Ginny said staring at the torches that lined the wall.

"Well I know it's a Slytherin," Hermione said.

"He is NOT an it!" Ginny snapped.

"Well, who is he?" Hermione asked.

"He's on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He is the Captain. He is head-boy and He is the hottest guy in school," Ginny said feeling a twinge of ammusement as she saw Hermione's face turn a little green.

"Malfoy?" her eyes were wide and her jaw was almost dragging on the floor.

Ginny nodded and grinned sheepishly.

"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked looking like she might be sick.

Ginny rolled her and sarcastically retorted, "NO! There are lots of people in Slytherin who are head-boy and captain of the quidditch team?"

Hermione gave her a stern look that reminded Ginny strongly of Professor McGonagall. "Well at least we know he does not want to hurt you."

"He never did just as I said."

"Gin, I said I was sorry and I mean it," Hermione said sincerely as they walked down the hall. "But Malfoy?"

"Yes," Ginny said her voice had a definite note of impatience and clearly there was a note that said 'if you say one rude thing about him you will regret it!'

"Whoever you want to be with. I do not have to like him," Hermione said. "Your choice and it is not my place to judge it."

Ginny smiled at her. It was good to not be holding a grudge against Hermione

They arrived at the classroom and sat down with their group of friends.

"Have you found my stone?" Pansy asked from the other side of Blaise.

"You will have it by the last day of this term,"Ginny answered. "December nineteenth."

Ginny added the date as Pansy looked confused at to when the last day of term was.

"Very well," Pansy said and ignored the Gryffindor the rest of the class period.

* * *

As always for a response to your review check my bio.

PLEASE REVIEW _if_ you have something _nice_ to say. If you do _not,_ **_leave me alone!_**

Just because you do not like it is no reason to be rude.


	16. Chapter XVI

Disclaimer - I think we know I am not J.K. Rowling. SO stop pestering me you bullies!

Do any of you want to see me write another story? Would you read it? I guess that is what I am asking. I am working on writing the next one right now but if you will not read it then I won't bother. I am typing up Verus Amor...no worries! It is almost done being typed up though. It is DM/GW[the one I am writing!] as well...just so you know.

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. A lot longer. and the one after that will be longest one I post so far.

* * *

Ginny sat out on a bench in the courtyard reflecting on everything that had happened. 

She found herself wondering if Pansy really could and would help her. Everything that had happened since she had doubted her boyfriend and seen who he was. It felt like she had started a chain reaction that had brought about her personal apocalypse.

Ginny's hand reached up and her fingers caught the chain and pulled the locket that her robes concealed free. She slid her fingers down the chain till she found the lion and pulled it from around her neck.

Ginny opened it and placed the locket in her lap and opened it listening to it for the first time since it had been bestowed upon her. She leaned back letting the notes and rhythm of the song fill her up. It was amazing. There was so much thought in the gift. Draco had put a lot of his own feelings into it.

The crescendos and decrescendos adding to the feeling inside her and unknotting her ball of fears. The song played over and over again.

Ginny slipped the chain around her neck before leaning back putting her palms flat on the cool stone behind her and just closed her eyes and forgot about everything.

* * *

Draco stood on top of one of the towers of Hogwarts and watched the over his Ginny. He felt a true smile grace his lips for the first time since he woke up and Ginny had held a lit wand over his face. Since then he had felt there was nothing to smile about. 

She sat there listening to his present.

"Draco," the voice of Crabbe called interrupting Draco's thoughts, "Miss Pansy wants to speak to you."

"About what?" Draco asked not removing his eyes from Ginny.

"She said she'd only speak with you about it sir," Crabbe answered lowering his head.

"Send her in," Draco said breaking his gaze and turning so his back was facing the direction

Ginny was in so he would be able to focus slightly on what Pansy said.

Pansy sauntered in swaying her hips before mincing sweetly up to Draco and hugging his around the neck and giving his cheek a small kiss.

"Draco," she simpered, "It is no use." She slid a hand up his arm and back down.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Draco said taking her hand and pushing it away. "Keep your hands to yourself Parkinson."

"I mean you are poisoned with the Weaselette," Pansy said without any hint of accusation in her voice. She spoke merely as if she was stating a clear fact that anyone and everyone no matter how dumb could see.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Draco snarled grabbing a handful of the girl's cloak and shoving down onto a bench. His eyes sparkled in fury.

"So you do not deny what I have just said?" Pansy questioned unable to hide the surprised note in her voice.

"I won't deny her," Draco said whipping around to look at her again. She was not there.

"You might look by the lake," Pansy suggested carefully rising to her feet.

Draco turned and saw her ankle deep in the freezing water just letting the waves crash around her. A gentle breeze was evident and it made her auburn curls blow gently behind her.

"It is a shame she does not feel as strongly for you," Pansy said touching his shoulder softly.

"What are you babbling about woman?" Draco asked turning and looking into Pansy's face with an annoyed expression.

"Creevey, the boy who licks Potter's boots and worships the ground he walks on, and her are a couple now," Pansy whispered conspiratorially, "Didn't you know?"

Draco felt a searing pain in his chest.

'Ginny.' Surely she didn't...hadn't betrayed him....surely he meant more than a fling. She wouldn't, shouldn't, couldn't. She mustn't! He could not lose her. She was too precious to hiim.  
Nothing had ever stung him like this.

"Creevey," Draco said his lip curling up and he pulled out his wand. Creevey was a talent-less wizard and could easily be dealt with.

Pansy smirked as Draco turned and saw Creevey talking to his girl. This was going to be good. She could tell!

Draco felt his eyes cloud over and his evil side take over. He stomped down a back staircase. He would get that little twerp that thought taking something that belonged to a Malfoy would be that easy and he would put him in the hospital wing.

Draco grinned wolfishly at the thought of all the curses he could practice. Draco almost did a jig.  
Boils would not be bad. A spontaneous tap dancing hex could prove entertaining plus hard to detect. A depressing charm or two might even be fun to do to that twit.

Draco stalked to the huge oak front doors and the opened magically for him. None of his anger ebbed away. Draco normally kept his cool even if he was seething.

Colin and Ginny were sitting down by the lake under a tree with their backs turned to him talking companionably.

Draco stalked down towards the couple gripping his wand tighter the closer he got. Draco did manage to slow down marginally on his journey so that he could sneak up and be sure he wouldn't hit his Ginny, back-stabbing little whore that she was, he still cared about her and did not want to hurt her.

When he was within ten feet he pointed his wand at Colin's robes and BANG!

* * *

Please review. I am feeling better because of all the nice people who reviewed after my last chapter. Danke. [waves energetically to reviewers...smiles at just readers...frowns deeply at mean people!] 


	17. Chapter XVII

AS usual I do not own HP. Do you take immense pleasure in what one could call the equivelant of rubbing my face in dog crap for it? I think you do. Well maybe...I should punish you.

I think my threat is kind of gone now. I have a feeling if I stopped on this story a lot of people would hunt me down and kill me. So perhaps not typing on it is the wrong choice...Now I have to do lots of thinking...it hurts! hahaha.

Author Bio is where you can find responses as well as my threat which is still a possibility.

* * *

Colin flipped through the air and splashed into the lake. 

Ginny watched. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. "COLIN!" She leapt to her feet.

Dashing to the water Ginny wrapped an arm around him to help him get to his feet.

Draco felt like a knife had been run through his heart. He would savor punishing Colin.

Draco stepped from behind the bushes and allowed the two Gryffindor a view of their attacker.

"Stupefy," he pointed his wand at Ginny.

Colin struggled to support both of them but his legs suddenly flew out from under him as he began to do a tap-dance in the lake water.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Draco called before Ginny bit the water.

Draco levitated her and placed Ginny at his feet so she was leaning against his legs.

As suddenly as the dancing started it stopped. Colin fell down on his knees in the water.

Draco patted Ginny's hair briefly and began murmuring under his breath and swished his wand in the direction of Colin. Huge festering boils erupted all over his skin and he began to scream. It pierced through the air and Draco grinned impishly.

"Stupefy," Draco called out.

Colin fell face first into the water his legs twitching occasionally.

Draco directed his wand first at Ginny then at Colin and obliviated their memories.

Draco wiped their minds of it having been him that attacked them.

"Ennervate," his wand was pointed at Ginny and he knelt down and held her in his arms.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she looked up into a pair of grey eyes.

"Draco!" she cried flinging herself into his arms. "Someone attacked Colin and I. We were just talking. He was trying to help me with something."

"Shh. It's okay. I just found you," Draco said cherishing the contact before pulling back roughly as if he had been burned.

Ginny looked up at him, tears in her eyes and she leaned against his legs. She wrapped her arms around one of them and clung to Draco. Her nails dug in tight to the cloth.

Draco wanted to step back and continue punishing her for her crimes but something about seeing her there holding him desperately for comfort and protection made him take a reprieve from hurting her. It made him feel good to be the one banishing her fears.

Instead he slid his silk outer cloak off and draped it over her shoulders.

"He your new boyfriend?" Draco asked pointing his wand at Colin and saying, "Mobilicorpus."

"GROSS! NO!" Ginny half shouted as she got to her feet. She had the most disgusted look on her face. She tugged at Draco's cloak a little tighter.

Draco watched her but sensed no hint of dishonesty in her features and she definitely sounded convincing when she said she was not going out with him and she stared him right in the eye.

"Colin may like me that way but I can assure you that the feeling is far from mutual," Ginny cried pointing at Colin.

That was when she saw what the attacker had done to her friend.

"Oh Colin," her voice was full of pity as she moved forward and touched one of the boils on his face. "Who would do a thing like this? Who was so annoyed by him that they would hurt him in a way like this? He would not have stood a chance."

Draco gripped his wand tighter when Ginny put her hand on Colin.

"Don't touch him," Draco ordered grabbing her and pulling her back.

Ginny stared up at the blonde Slytherin that she loved. She stared at his eyes to see if there was any chance his emotions might show through them. They were darker than she ever recalled seeing them and they sparkled with an unknown emotion.

Envy? Was it even possible? Could Draco be envious of the attention she was showing Colin?

"You might make him worse," Draco said directing Colin around a bush on the way up to the castle.

Ginny felt her heart sink a little when he said that. But then again Draco was known for disliking Colin quite a bit because Colin was an idiot. But maybe he was jealous. Ginny hoped so.

Ginny and Draco walked silently back up to the castle and to the hospital wing. Ginny gave him his claok before he left the hospital wing.

Draco felt a little hurt. He wished she would wear it around.

Draco waited and was sure Madame Pomfrey was taking care of Ginny before he left her to be alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Miss Weasley you may leave and visit your friend tomorrow," the nurse told her shooing her out of the hospital.

Ginny was all smiles once she left the hospital wing. Draco had saved her. Draco had been worried she had been seeing another boy. Draco had spoken civilly to her. Draco had not told her to call him Lord Malfoy.

Ginny almost began to skip with joy. Cloud nine here she came.

"Gin what's up?" Hermione asked a week and a half later. "I have not seen you this happy since you know."

"He does not hate me. He was jealous when he thought I was seeing Colin," Ginny said giddy and giggled.

"I see," Hermione said carefully. "What about Pansy's task?"

Ginny's smile froze on her face before vanishing as if it had never been there.

"What is today?"

"December seventeenth," Hermione replied instantly.

"Two days!" Ginny exclaimed. She began to bite her thumbnail. "Two days to find that bloody memory stone."

"Well Ginny, a certain Slytherin told me what you needed and I took the liberty of doing a little research for you," the bookwormish girl said. "You collected a moon flower for your first task, correct?"

Ginny nodded feeling less worried already.

"The flower remained silver and green when you removed it from the lake and it did not shrivel up, correct?"

"It did not change colors or shrivel up but what does that have to do with anything?" Ginny asked getting a little annoyed and perplexed.

"The flower may only be cut with a memory stone," Hermione answered sounding like a combination of a teacher and a textbook, "and still retain its properties."

Ginny grinned and plunged her hand into her pocket removing the clear stone. It made a small sloshing noise as if there was a liquid in it. She turned it over and over in her hands. Ginny shook it. The stone suddenly began to glow a bright electric blue.

"Take it to Pansy," Hermione said staring transfixed at the stone.

Ginny nodded standing up from the Gryffindor table. She searched along the Slytherin table for the blonde girl who promised to help her.

Pansy was no where to be seen.

But as Ginny scanned the Slytherin table she met a pair of grey eyes that quickly looked away when they were caught. Ginny frowned when a Hufflepuff went up and started talking to him.

Great. Now she was the jealous one.

* * *

She saw him staring. Draco frowned. He really should be more careful. He was revealing too much when they ended up looking into each other's eyes.

Draco stared pointedly down at his food and began pondering how he could ask Ginny to be with him again, how he could ask her to forgive him.

"Draco?" a girl's voice jarred him out of his thought.

Draco shook his head and looked up into the face of a very beautiful girl from a different house.  
Draco nodded to her to show she could continue and she had his attention.

"Would you go to Hogsmeade with me this coming weekend?" she asked looking down at the ground with wide eyes and wringing her hands.

Draco nearly choked, "Excuse me?"

"I know. It was silly. I am sorry," she started to walk away looking down.

"Wait," Draco called pushing his plate away and standing up. "Who are you?"

"Susan Bones," she answered. "I never should have listened to that Gryffindor."

"Listening to Gryffindors is usually a bad idea. You are in Hufflepuff right?" Draco said.

Susan nodded wide-eyed. This was the most Draco had ever said to her and she had liked him for a little while but she liked someone else better.

"May I talk to you about this problem I am having right now?" Draco asked.

Susan nodded again and visibly brightened at the prospect of helping someone with a problem, "of course."

Draco reached forward and took the girl's arm steering her out of the great hall and up the main staircase. Draco led her into the restricted section of the library and he led her to the back and sat on the window ledge leaning on one side watching the sunset.

Susan gingerly sat on the ground and leaned up against a bookcase.

"Susan?" Draco started slowly.

Susan nodded and smiled encouragingly at him.

"I figure a Hufflepuff would be able to help me better than any one else," Draco said taking a galleon from his pocket and flipping it through his fingers.

"Matter of the heart?" Susan asked reaching and to touch his knee chastely.

Draco nodded grimly. Susan smiled with sincere sweetness and let her hand slide off and down into her own lap.

She looked up into his eyes patiently waiting for the gorgeous boy to continue.

"A while back I sent a note to a girl and asked her to meet me," Draco began speaking carefully not wanting to give away too much but enough to get the help he was seeking. "We met for several months and I never told her who I was. We always met in the dark and I used a charm to disguise my voice. I asked her to wait to see me but a few weeks ago she did and we have not privately met since."

Susan looked sad when he said they had not been meeting.

"I told her we would not meet again. I ran away and did not even give her a chance to say anything to defend what she did. I know it was wrong of me to not tell her who I was but I thought that is she knew who I was she would never in a hundred years want to be with me. I know I need to apologize but some part of me thinks she deserves it and she deserves to feel pain even though I hurt when I see her in pain as well," Draco said, vanishing the coin.

"I do not think you meant what you said," Susan replied looking up at the grey eyes.

"I want to ask her to meet me again but I do not know how. When I heard she was going out with another guy I almost completely flipped out and attacked him. I've never been so blinded by my emotions. I have never felt so hurt in my life," Draco said revealing the coin again and flipping it over and under his fingers again.

"You are in love with her," Susan said softly hugging her knees.

"What?" Draco asked looking at her as if she had gone mad.

"Tell me, hypothetically, what would you do if death eaters were still around and had captured the girl of whom you speak?"

Draco's head shot up and he had a determined look on his face, "I would save her. I would not care what the risks were to myself."

Draco could have slapped himself. He was turning into a great stupid bloody Gryffindor.

Susan grinned, giggling; "You are in love with her Draco Malfoy."

The way Susan said that made it seem definite and true and it made sense.

"But does she love me? How could she forgive me for the way I've for how horrible I have been?" Draco moaned putting the coin in his pocket and dropping his face forward into his hands."

"If you tell her what you have just told me...how much you care about her the real question would be how couldn't she forgive you?" Susan said lightly standing up, "and if the girl of whom you speak is indeed who I suppose she must be, judging from all the talk going around in our common room, then you have nothing to fear for she loves you just as dearly as you clearly love her."

"How are you Hufflepuffs so reassuring and positive on things like this?" Draco asked looking at Susan.

"What house does everyone turn to for comfort?" Susan asked through a grin.

"Should've known," Draco responded, "wouldn't go to a Slytherin. The whole school would know in no time. Do you Hufflepuffs just go about and talk to easy other about who spills what to them at the end of the day?"

"Unless we say we won't but every Hufflepuff knows what we say of the problems the members of other houses are having does not leave our common room. We are the shrinks of Hogwarts."

"I would appreciate it if no one else knows about this but us," Draco requested looking at her.

"No problem, I won't say anything to anyone else about this," Susan said smiling and leaving.

"I love her," Draco mumbled to himself with a grin.

* * *

I am aware Draco is a little OOC in this chapter but it is necessary for him to admit he cares for Ginny to himself...otherwise how can he admit it to her? 

If you do not feel like giving me a nice review...maybe I do not feel like updating!

Please Review!


	18. Chapter XVIII

Disclaimer : I do not own HP. Jerks. heh heh heh. If you think I did...you are dumber than I thought!

It is getting closer and closer to being done. I fear however that in the deepest recesses of my mind that out of sheer sadness for the end of my story I may begin to dally in updating...for that I must make an early apology. Also as of late I have been feeling very drained of energy..zapped of it so to speak. I was very upset when I finished the original composition that was this story. Now I feel myself not wanting to type it up as much for I know the end of the tunnel is in sight and I would rather just stay in darkness for the time being. I have not finished a story for a number of years. This was the first in 4 years to truly reach its finality. I also find that school is closer to starting than I would have liked and that will be taking up a great deal of my time. But I _promise_ to make an _effort_ to update at _least_ once a week when school starts. Not that any of you will actually read this and understand my concerns, I shall still make an effort to let you know what is going on. Well I suppose you feel that my time and energy, or lack there of, would be better spent typing the next chapter so I shall go and get to work on that. Well that is all I have to say at the moment.

A really long chappie for you all! Enjoy!{waves and smiles}[The least you can do is wave back along with your review!] Longest yet!

There might not be an update for a will be down the next two days for upgrades and I start school so I will be figuring all that mess out...maybe saturday you will get an update.

* * *

Ginny sat down in Defense Against the Dark Arts next to Blaise. 

"Do you have my stone?" Pansy asked as Blaise took her hand and kissed it.

Pansy smiled at her boyfriend before turning to Ginny.

Ginny reached into her pocket and removed the stone and gave it to Pansy.

"Perfect," Pansy said stuffing it into her pocket as Professor Lupin entered the classroom.{He'd been allowed to return and teach at Hogwarts because of his actions during the war.}

Today the lesson was about Vampires.

* * *

Draco was much more interested in watching Ginny and doodling as opposed to learning about Vampires. It was an increasing problem, his little distraction. He also tried to think of a way to making Ginny his. 

What to do? What to do? He could think of nothing good enough for Ginny.

Draco just continued to doodle mindlessly on his parchment paying even less attention to the lecture. He poked his quill into his bottle of red ink and began to sketch in the red bits.

The bell rang a few minutes later and Draco began to shovel his things into his bag.

Draco grabbed the parchment and looked at the doodle. He growled. A sketch of Ginny was in his hand and the worst part was that it was not half bad looking. Draco rolled it up and put it into his bag with everything else but was careful to be sure it would not crease or wrinkle.

* * *

Ginny didn't pay much attention during class. She found it was hard to pay attention and concentrate when a good looking guy was watching her. She felt his eyes the whole time and when she would turn and see if it was him, most of the time he would not even bother to look away. Ginny was pleased she had her prince's attention but it made her nervous. She worried she would make a fool out of herself. 

Pansy caught Ginny after lunch on the way to their last class before break. Double Potions.

"I need you to collect a jar of Swedish Shortsnout fire," Pansy said holding out a jar with smoky white glass.

Ginny took the jar stowing it in her bag with a grin.

"I should have this really quickly. It will not be difficult to get for me," Ginny said sitting down at her lab station in the potions classroom.

Professor Snape strode into the class in his usual sweeping and intimidating manor.

"Today we will begin the brewing of the Polyjuice potion," Snape announced waving a hand at the blackboard and the instructions appeared as he sat down at his desk, steepling his fingers staring at his seventh year class. "You'll be with the partner I assign."

Groans would have been heard with any other teacher but all the students in Snape's advanced class knew the more they complained the worse their assigned partner tended to be.

"Miss Bones and Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, Miss Patil and Miss Patil, Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson, Mr. MacDougal and Mr. Nott, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Zabini, and Miss Abbott and Miss Perks."

Everyone just kept their mouths shut and moved to sit with their partner.

"Well Ginny, how are things going with your mystery man, whose name you won't reveal?" Susan whispered as Ginny began weighing ingredients and she put the cauldron on the fire.

"Pretty well I think. He spoke nice to me the other day and he keeps staring at me during classes and in the great hall," Ginny answered as she weighed out lacewings.

"Awesome!" Susan replied helping her begin to copy the potion ingredients which were written on the board.

They spoke of nothing else the entire hour but working on the potion.

* * *

Blaise quietly sat next to Ron copying the ingredients and the instructions for them. 

Ron refused to do any work. He glared at Snape with a narrow pissed off expression on his face. Snape had to think this a fine joke. Ron, of course knew better, the potions master lacked a sense of humor.

"Want to start?" Blaise asked not even looking at Ron as he finished writing the last step of the potion.

Ron rolled his eyes, "NO," he answered sardonically. "Let's just fail this class."

Blaise glared at him.

Ron shrugged, "Let's start Zabini."

Blaise sighed. Working with his best friends older brother promised to keep getting more and more fun.

* * *

Draco and Harry were having a staring contest across the table. 

Snape had to break the contest; "You two better get to work."

Harry looked at the board and began to copy the instructions and Draco lit the fire beneath the cauldron.

Draco scowled. He was upset his contest had been interrupted.

"Well Malfoy I suppose we might want to get started," Harry said weighing boomslang skin.  
Draco shrugged, "Whatever Scarhead."

Draco readjusted the position of the cauldron on the fire.

"What's up with you and Ginny?" Harry asked softly and he added a bit more boomslang skin.

"None of your business Potty," Draco sneered stowing ingredients away as Harry or he finished weighing out what they needed.

"It becomes my business when she is crying her eyes out for you and you, Mal-ferret, will not come," Harry said tossing the excess of the lacewings to Draco.

"Ginny and I are not seeing each other if that's what you are insinuating," Draco said lip curling after he returned the lacewings to the student stores.

"Do you want to?" Harry asked taking the lid off the powdered horn of Bicorn.

"Why do you even care Potter?" Draco asked clear exasperation evident in his voice.

"Because Ginny's my friend and she listens to a locket that has your initials on the back of it for hours at night," Harry said watching Draco out the corner of his green eyes.

"Mind your own business," Draco snarled and his eyes crossed for a second.

"Malfoy just tell me if you care about her?" Harry said plucking at knotgrass.

"Fine Potter! Yes," Draco hissed pulling Harry face to face with him.

"I hope you are not fighting Mr. Malfoy," the cold voice of Snape called over the noise of all the students.

Draco shoved Harry into a chair before dumping the lacewings into the cauldron.

"Then why not talk to her?" Harry asked the Slytherin.

Draco looked ready to murder Harry, the-bloody-boy-who-had-to-bloody-live, for all his irritating and meddlesome questions. Why had Professor Snape put him with the most irritating Gryffindor of them all? Snape liked him.

"Students will be expected to be here over the holidays to continue the brewing and everything else required for your potion. You will observe how it changes as it brews and eventually test it with your partner. You will not work on your potion if another head of house or I am not in this classroom with you. If I find out you have, I will personally make sure that you are expelled," Snape informed the class not even bothering to look up from the first year essays that he was grading. "Start cleaning up and preparing to leave."

Draco growled low under his breath. He would have to be Scarhead for an hour now. He would have to talk to his head of house and godfather about this. Surely there was a way out of being Potty.

The bell rang seconds after they had their potions set perfectly to brewing and a simultaneous cheer rang down the dungeon hallway followed quickly by the sound of feet pounding up the stairs for the big oak front doors and the outside to run around in the freshly fallen snow.

* * *

Draco walked ahead of his flunkies and walked calmly through the snow with his gloved hands in his pockets. 

"Watch out Draco," a voice called from ahead of him but he was too late.

A snowball hit Draco right in the face.

Draco felt the cold frozen snow slide down his face and he took one hand from his pocket and wiped the snow that did not fall off. His eyes narrowed as he looked for whoever had caused this. A loss of house points might indeed be in order.

Draco stared in the direction the snowball had come from and saw two redheads watching him.

Ginny was dashing toward him.

"Are you alright Draco?" Ginny asked stopping before him. "Ron threw that and I ducked so it ended up hitting you. Sorry."

"It's okay Ginny," Draco said flashing her a quick smirk. He was happy to have taken a snowball for her though she never needed to know that.

Draco slipped his wand out of his pocket and flicked it at the snow behind him. Two snowballs came up and Draco pointed his wand at Ron and they zoomed off and started bouncing off his head. Draco smirked wider. Serves Weasley right for picking on his Ginny.

**BAD** **DRACO**! he started to scold himself but stopped. There was nothing bad about it. The only thing wrong with his assertion was the fact that Ginny was not _his_ girl. Draco let his shoulders slump in defeat and he started slinking away.

"Draco wait," Ginny called her face falling.

Draco spun. Ginny had her hand reached out toward him. She had no gloves on. Draco stared at her red chilled fingers.

"Yes Ginny," he asked hopefully.

Ginny shivered. Then she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for just a moment and whispered, "Thanks."

Draco took advantage of the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and realized she was even colder than she looked.

Ginny pulled away a few seconds later shivering again at the loss of the contact.

Draco sighed trying to sound dramatic. He tugged his gloves and custom made thick green wool cloak off and gave them to Ginny.

"Here. Put these on," he said wrapping the cloak over Ginny's shoulders and fastening it. He took her hands and slipped his gloves on over them. "Do not come out in the cold unprepared. You'll get sick."

Draco muttered a shrinking spell under his breath and the gloves shrunk to fit Ginny's hands perfectly.

Ginny stared at her hands stunned, unable to utter a single syllable not even able to say thank you.

"Draco what about you?" she asked looking up but she saw him walking along the castle wall and disappearing.

Ginny took the cloak and pulled it tighter around her. It smelled like him. Sandalwood and something else that she could not put a label on. Ginny stared at the very obviously expensive cloak. She then looked at the beautiful green velvet gloves. D.M. was embroidered very fancily in silver thread. The inside was some kind of animal fur.

Ginny caught sight of the three snowballs just in time.

"Protego!" her wand was pointed in front of her.

As if glass shielded her the snowballs smashed into an invisible shield and fell to the ground.

Ginny looked up to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione grinning at her.

Ginny glowered.

"We were just trying to have a bit of fun. Come on Gin," Ron called. "Liven up. Where did you get the cloak?"

Ginny looked at it before blushing.

"I have to go to the owlry and mail a letter," Ginny called and started walking up towards the castle.

Ginny took a piece of parchment out of her bag and a quill and she sat down outside the owlry to start her letter.  
  
Hey Charlie!  
  
What is going on in Romania? What type of dragon is Sarah? I could see if there is some information about her in any books we have here in the library.

Also, big brother, there was something I was hoping you could do for me. I was wondering if you could collect a jar of Swedish Shortsnout fire for me? It would be the best if you could.

Someone I know needs it for something. I will send a jar you can put it in.  
I could ask Hagrid about Sarah. He might think of something.  
  
Love from your baby sister,  
Ginny

Ginny finished her letter and sealed it and went into the owlry.

She tried to coax a big barn owl to come down and take it. The barn owl just gave her an affronted look and turned his back to her.

A huge eagle owl watched the whole ordeal and fluttered down and landed on her shoulder. He held out his leg for her to tie the jar to and took the note in his mouth.

"Thank you," Ginny said stoking the soft feathers on the owl's back. "You are a pretty owl."

The owl hooted in appreciation and agreement. Ginny waved until the owl disappeared from sight.

Ginny left the owlry as quietly as she could so she would not disturb any of the other owls from their rest.

Ginny slipped up to the seventh year girl's dorm.

She slipped the forest green cloak off and hung it up on a peg by her bed and put the gloves on her desk.

Ginny dropped her bag on the floor and fell back onto her bed hugging herself and giggling.

"He still likes me," she giggled over and over again to herself.

"Hey Gin," Lavender said as she walked into the room.

"Hey Lavender," Ginny said sitting up unable to wipe the smile from her face.

"What's...oh where did you get that gorgeous green cloak?"

"I doubt you would believe me if I told you," Ginny said slipping into a fit of giggles.

"I still want to know," Lavender said reaching out and running a finger down the soft dark green material.

Ginny stood up and picked up the gloves. Before she handed them over she looked at Lavender.

"Not a word of whose they are to anyone. Promise?" Ginny said holding the velvet gloves tight to her chest.

"Promise," Lavender said reaching out a hand.

Ginny passed her the gloves.

"D.M." she read aloud. Lavender gaped at Ginny, "DRACO MALFOY!"

Ginny clamped her hand tight over the other girl's mouth, "Quiet."

"Draco gave you his gloves and cloak?" Lavender whispered excitedly.

Ginny grinned and her head bobbed up and down.

"That's as good as it gets," Lavender cried jumping into the air. "The hottest guy in school. Hottest I've ever seen too."

Ginny and Lavender grabbed each others hands and they squealed together for several minutes.

"Well I actually came up to tell you it is time to go to supper," Lavender said as they managed to settle down.

"Let's eat!" Ginny said as she finally got in control of herself once again.

* * *

Draco sat in the restricted section of the library. Crabbe and Goyle stood just outside the entrance watching all that went on and being sure no one annoyed Draco. 

'Why did he give his favorite custom-made cloak to Ginny? Why the gloves his nan had sown for him?'

She deserves better than the hand-me-down robes she wore. She deserved robes and cloaks and everything that was as nice as what he owned. Draco jotted that down on a piece of parchment and read over it.  
  
Flowers from Germany, Chocolates from Belgium, Jewelry from France, New robes from Italy, and two books :  
Fowl or Foul - the book about the snidget and Universal Animagism

That was all he could think of for her. None of it was good enough to earn her forgiveness but he hoped it would work.

Draco grabbed his bag and three rolls of parchment fell out and rolled open.

His drawings. Maybe he should give one to her. Would she like it or would it scare her? The idiot Creevey boy might have a nice picture of her. He smirked. Yes threatening Creevey might be fun plus he could get a picture of his Ginny for a nice card for her.

"Draco," the two troll-like bodyguards said as he locked the restricted section.

"Yes," he said a bit sharply.

"Supper time sir," they said.

Draco nodded and they left for the great hall.

Draco looked up and down the Gryffindor table. Ginny was not there. But he did spot Creevey.

"Crabbe," Draco said turning to the trollish looking boy on his right. "Go fetch that little pipsqueak Creevey."

Crabbe nodded, grunting and walked over and came back with Colin in tow.

"Mr. Malfoy you wanted to talk to me?" the mousy haired boy said looking at the ground.

"This goes no farther than the two of us," Draco said. Crabbe and Goyle stood on either side of the Gryffindor and watched to be sure that no other person came within hearing distance.

Colin nodded still not meeting the gaze of the intimidating head-boy.

"Do you have any good _recent_ pictures of Ginny Weasley?" Draco asked tearing a roll apart and buttering it.

"Yes, but I need to get them developed sir. I am out of the potion used in the development though," Colin said finally daring to look up at the taller Slytherin.

Draco reached into his robe. He pulled out a dark green potion that sparkled a little in the candle light. He pushed it across the table to Colin.

"Here is some. I want to see them tomorrow after supper in the library. You can meet me outside the restricted section," Draco said picking up a goblet of water and taking a drink.

Colin nodded taking the potion and putting it in his pocket. He stood up and started to walk back to the Gryffindor table.

Crabbe and Goyle both grabbed him by his arms and spun him around forcing his head down so he was bowing to Draco.

"Is there something else sir?" Colin asked as his head was allowed to go up.

"If any word of this gets back to Ginny, I promise you will regret it, a few little curses will be the least of your worries," Draco said and nodded to Goyle.

Goyle released him and picked up a full goblet of cranberry juice and holding it in one hand squeezed it. He cracked the glass and the juice flowed over his fingers. Juice dripped to the ground with a sickening sound.

Drip. Drip.

Colin's eyes were wide as saucers. He nodded pale as a ghost.

"Shoo," Draco said finishing the last of his roll and picking up his goblet again.

Crabbe released him and Colin nodded again and walked away as quickly as he could.

* * *

As always check my author bio if you wish to read a response to your review an dfor the latest info. 

Please if you have something nice to say about my story send a review. I love to read them. They always make me feel special so please send one _if_ you have something _nice_ to say.


	19. Chapter XIX

You are all pissed at me huh? I have decided to placate you by updating again. Please review the chapter 18 as well. I have never not had a review after this amount of time. It is very sad.

I am going to finish this story. I promise you that. It is already all done. All I am doing now is typing it up. I should have it all out to you by the first week of September. That is how little is left. I just do not know how much strain my teachers will be putting on me.

I will try to update tomorrow. NO promises.

I am not J.K. ergo I do not own HP.

* * *

The eagle owl returned two days later, a jar in its claws and cluching a note in his beak. 

The owl landed right in front of Ginny and handed her the note after she untied the parcel from his leg.

Ginny took her toast she'd just buttered and put peach marmalade on and gave it to the big owl who crunched it noisily. When he finished the toast, Ginny offered him a drink from her goblet as he finished. He brushed his beak against her cheek in thanks before flying off for a rest in the owlry.

Ginny opened the note as soon as the owl flew away and began to read excitedly.

Of I will help you out Gin. I've enclosed the fire you asked for.  
Sarah is an Antipodean Opaleye. I sent a picture of her for you. Any research you have time to do for us would be awesome. Hogwarts has one of the best libraries in the wizarding world. Also asking Hagrid would be a great idea! He is brilliant when it comes to magical creatures.  
Well I'll be sending you a present soon. I have to go now. We have a problem with Skorcher(our resident Chinese Fireball). He is beautiful! Well I am needed!  
Write back to me soon! Love from one of your big brothers,  
Charlie

Ginny grabbed the package and ripped the paper off and saw bright blue flames dancing in the smoky jar. Perfect!

Now to find Pansy and get her last task over with before Valentine's Day so hopefully she'd have someone to spend it with.

Seventh years got Valentines Day off and were allowed to visit Hogsmeade. The curfew was midnight.

Ginny used her wand to rewrap the jar and looked up and down the Slytherin table.  
Pansy got up from the Slytherin table and strolled out into the hall.

* * *

Draco grinned secretly. Ginny had almost completed her third task. All that was left was for her to do was deliver it to Pansy. His owl had done a good job and he could tell the owl liked her. He liked few and Ginny had really spoiled the creature. 

Draco began pondering. How would he get her new robes when he had no idea what size she wore?

He could get Professor Snape to give him permission to visit Hogsmeade later.

GRANGER! Draco grinned a little evilly, as the name seemed to flash as if lit in neon lights in his brain. She would know what size his girl wore and if she did not, she would have an easier way to get the answer than he would.

Draco spotted Hermione walking into the hall with Potter and Weasley following.

Draco stood and sauntered lazily in their direction with his cronies flanking him.

"Granger, I've something I need to talk about with you," Draco called stopping right in front of her.

"What is it Malfoy?" Hermione asked taking a precautionary step back.

"Away from Scarhead and the Weasel if you do not mind," Draco drawled casually.

"Alright," Hermione hesitantly agreed, walking out of the hall with him. "What do you need Malfoy?"

"Chill Granger. I need some information and you are the only person I would think could get it without gaining suspicion," Draco said eyes dropped appearing disinterested in whatever Hermione had to say.

Hermione sighed.

"Find out what size robes Ginny Weasley wears," Draco said staring right at her. "I know everything else I need to know."

"Why?" Hermione asked leering at the taller boy.

"It is a surprise for her. When can you get the information by? Draco asked watching her, "Oh and do hold your tongue about who wants to know and why."

Hermione looked at him, "What is in this for me?"

"The joy of doing something nice for your friend. I think you owe her considering you are the one who caused my anger at her in the first place. I know all about it. So while I am still angry with her for trusting a...you...more than me, I am no longer nearly as angry with her as I am at you," Draco said speaking carefully, stopping before he called her a mudblood, and watching all the facial expressions made by Hermione.

Hermione nodded, "I am doing this for Ginny and not for you. I will have the information you need by tomorrow."

"Why would you do these nice things for her?" Hermione asked trying to sneak information out of him as he turned to walk away.

"Do not try to act like a Slytherin when you clearly are not and mind your own business," Draco sneered.

"Fine, who says Ginny has to know you asked me for help to win her back and I said I wouldn't?" Hermione tried again.

"Maybe I like her," Draco hissed in a low voice, "a lot."

"Just like?" Hermione questioned with a strange twinkle in her eyes.

Draco scowled and Hermione raised her hands and retreated.

* * *

Ginny found Pansy alone in the library an hour later. 

"Pansy," Ginny said dragging Pansy out of a history book.

Pansy looked up and had a slightly disgruntled look on her face, "This had better be worth my time."

Ginny held out the package to her.

Pansy took it and unwrapped it.

"How did you get this and when did you find time to do it? Never mind. I do not want to know. The only important thing is that I have it now," Pansy said. There was an errie light in her eyes caused by the dancing of the bright blue flames.

"I have my ways," Ginny said, "May I know what I must accomplish for my final task?"

"No, not yet," Pansy replied, "I expected to have a little more time to get the information I would need."

"Okay," Ginny said spinning to walk away.

"Meet me here tomorrow at three o'clock," Pansy called returning to her book.

Ginny nodded and left the library. Everything was going perfectly.

"Hey Parvati," Ginny called happily as she saw her friend.

"Gin, look what I found in my room," Parvati said passing Ginny a piece of parchment.

Ginny got a very strange look and her eye twitched a little, "These things are so stupid."

"Well it is a way to pass the time," Parvati said shrugging.

"Might as well," Ginny said.

Favorites:

Eye color on the opposite gender?  
Robe size and color?

and just a bunch more questions that Ginny answered. [a/n I hate these stupid types of tests!]  
  
Ginny was rolling her eyes by the time she was finished and vowed to never take one of these stupid tests again.

"Parvati, you had to be incredibly bored," Ginny said glaring at the parchment as if it was evil.

"I was bored," Parvati said. Internally she sighed in relief. It was so romantic, what Hermione was helping that boy Ginny had been seeing to do. Parvati knew it would look way too suspicious for Hermione to try to talk Ginny into something like this...so Parvati thinking it was very sweet had offered to help when she had overheard Hermione asking Harry how she was going to get this to work.

Ginny sighed and left the common room to just take a walk around the castle and just be by herself for a while.

She eventually found herself outside the kitchen and staring into a pair of big green eyes.

"Hello Miss Wheezy," the house elf squeaked. "Would you like to come into the kitchens for tea and cake?"

"That would be very nice Dobby," Ginny said following the elf into the kitchen.

Dobby waved his hand and a table appeared and two tiny elves walked toward her and placed the tray they held between them on the table.

"Thank you very much," Ginny said smiling at the elves who beamed up at her.

Ginny saw down on the chair and Dobby began to pour her a sup of tea.

"Dobby why are your hands bandaged?" Ginny asked the elf concerned.

"Dobby has done something very naughty Miss Wheezy," Dobby replied setting the teakettle down and looking at the ground.

Ginny picked up her fork and cut a small bite of cake and lifted it to her lips.

"Dobby wondered if Miss would come to the kitchen, come seekin' Dobby."

"Is there something you wish to tell me Dobby?" Ginny asked observing how the elf seemed to edge away from her and the table and how he did not meet her eyes.

"Dobby wonders why Miss Wheezy is not sneaking around to see Master Draco anymore?" Dobby asked. His ears were drooped and his eyes looked at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

Ginny put her fork down, "I do not think he is interested in me anymore Dobby, but how did you know what was going on?"

"We house elves knows more than we pretends too Miss," Dobby said looking up at her and Ginny could swear Dobby's eyes looked a little sad.

"He doesn't like me though," Ginny said watching the elf as he took his broom and began to sweep slowly.

"Perhaps Master is not knowing how to refocus such a pretty misses attention upon himself," Dobby suggested as he finished the sweeping and tossed the dust into the fireplace.

"Dobby I doubt any girl would turn down an apology from Draco Malfoy. I know he is not oblivious to the fact that he is the best looking guy in school. Surely you heard the applause he received our first night back when it was announced that he was head-boy," Ginny said putting her elbow on the table and leaning her cheeks into her hands.

"Maybe to Master Draco, you is not just any girl, maybe you is special to him," Dobby said softly as he returned and put a plate of chicken on the Slytherin table. "Master has never said a bad thing about Miss this year when he has spoken to Dobby and Dobby has seen the way Master stares at Miss. He is stubborn."

Dobby suddenly had a panic-stricken look on his face and he grabbed a hot pot of tea off a table and began to hit his head and poured the burning liquid on his feet.

"DOBBY! Don't do that! Stop at once!" Ginny cried seizing the pot and setting it down on the ground and grabbing Dobby's shoulders to hold him still.

"Sorry Miss Wheezy but Dobby almost told some of Master Draco's secrets. Dobby must remember his place and not forget himself again," Dobby said. His eyes were crossed and he put his hands against his temples and wobbled before falling to the ground.

Ginny watched Dobby with a hawk's eye to be sure the little creature was not about to punish himself anymore.

Dobby's eyes eventually uncrossed and he looked up at Ginny.

"Miss Wheezy old master's saying is right. The best things in life are worth waiting for."

'The elf was being cryptic,' Ginny decided with a scowl. What was Dobby saying? It was almost as bad as what Harry had been doing when she had her breakdown.

Ginny shrugged and downed the last of her tea and left the kitchens pondering what Dobby meant.

* * *

After speaking to Hermione Draco spent most of his morning in the owlry filling out order forms.  
The bracelet was sent to a world renowned jewelry maker in France. The flower form to a tiny but well respected florist shop in Germany. The chocolate form to a small shop in Belgium. The only thing he had left to send was the robe order form and he did not know her size just yet. 

He would talk his godfather into allowing his to go to Hogsmeade to purchase the books she wanted.

* * *

Please review. 


	20. Chapter XX

I know this will break all of your poor little hearts but deep breath I'mnotJ.K.Rowling! Well now that that ahs been said we will all feel much better about my honesty! Don't we?

Well enjoy Chapter 20!

* * *

Ginny stood waiting outside the library entrance for Pansy to show up.

Pansy arrived promptly five minutes late as she was apt to do.

"You have got to get Gillyweed," Pansy snapped stomping past.

"How am I supposed to get that?" Ginny asked indignantly trying to catch up to the tall blonde girl, "It is very expensive and I can not afford it."

"I do not care if you have to steal it so long as I get it," Pansy said harshly jerking a book off the shelf and plopping down in a chair in the corner.

"What do you need it for?" Ginny asked staring at Pansy.

"If it is any of your business I am needing it for a trade. The person I am trading with needs Gillyweed so I need to provide that to get what I want," Pansy snapped rudely, "Now if you do not mind I need to finish my History of Magic essay."

* * *

Draco walked up and knocked on the door to Professor Snape's office.

Snape answered almost instantly. He looked displeased to see the boy standing there.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy," he said stepping back to let the boy into his office.

"You are allowed to call me by my name Godfather," Draco said sitting on the edge of Professor Snape's desk.

Snape sneered at Draco and slammed the door.

"What do you want Draco?" Snape asked walking around to the other side of his desk and sitting in a black leather arm chair, "and it is Professor Snape at school boy."

"I was wondering if you would give me permission to go to Hogsmeade to visit the bookshop?" Draco asked standing up and looking at the jars of different things.

"Draco," Snape growled, "You come and disturb me at nine thirty in the morning to ask if you can go to a bookshop?"

Draco turned and nodded.

Snape glared. The boy was impossibly annoying.

Draco set a piece of parchment in front of Snape and stared at him expectantly.

"So I am expected to cater to all your foolish whims?" Snape asked lifting the parchment toward a candle and bending close.

Snape groaned and took a pair of reading glasses from an inside pocket of his robes and put them on.

Draco was far from surprised. He had seen his godfather wearing them at 12 Grimauld place though he had known enough to leave the room before his godfather noticed him there.

"Draco one word of this to anyone and I'll make your life hell," Snape said reaching forward and grabbing a raven feather quill and dipping it into black ink. "Stop by the apothecary and buy some Dragon blood I need for a potion I am brewing."

Snape dug into his desk drawer and pulled out a small bag that contained three galleons, 11 sickles, and nine knuts.

"This should more than cover it," Snape said tossing Draco the pouch.

Draco slipped the pouch into his pocket as Snape signed the slip of parchment and shoved it at Draco as well.

"Now get out of my sight. I need that ingredient by three this afternoon, so you better be back by then," Snape said picking up another piece of parchment and reading it.

"Thank you godfather," Draco said and left hurriedly so he did not risk upsetting his godfather.

Draco grabbed his cloak from his room and slipped out the secret exit and entrance to the Slytherin common room.

Draco practically ran to Hogsmeade. His first stop was the apothecary for his godfather so he did not forget to get the dragon blood.

Draco sat down on a bench outside the bookshop to wait for the owner to come and open it. He could barely contain his enthusiasm.

"Hello Draco," the owner of the bookshop called as he trudged through the snow to the front door of his shop. "I did not know you all were visiting Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Oh no, the rest of the students have either gone home for the holidays or do not have permission. Professor Snape gave me permission to come to the bookshop if I agreed to get him an ingredient he needs for a potion," Draco answered as he stood and stretched like a cat.

"Looking for anything in particular?" the clerk said as he stood on the other side of the counter.

"Yes," Draco answered and listed the two books.

The shopkeeper opened a drawer and began to flip through the cards and he pulled two out.

As he pulled them out a copy of the book came soaring toward the counter. They landed neatly in front of the man and he tapped them once each to remove security spells.

Draco pulled out his money and paid for them. He then left the store.

Draco took his time walking up to 'Three Broomsticks' and slipped inside quietly so as not to attract any unwanted attention.

"Hey Draco, what is your pleasure?" Madam Rosemerta greeted him warmly.

"Butterbeer please," Draco said leaning forward on his elbows.

She winked at him before turning around and whipping a bottle off the shelf. She slid it to him.

Draco opened the bottle and took a huge swig. It warmed him right up from his toes to his nose.

Draco just sipped the rest down slowly watching all the other customers enter and leave. He did not pay them much mind however as he was thinking on how he would gain Ginny's forgiveness.

It was several hours till he glanced up at the clock again. One thirty. Draco sighed and downed the last of his butterbeer.

Draco dropped three sickles onto the counter and left. He trudged through the snow figuring out the last few details of his plan.

He got it all worked out by the time he passed the lake.

He would get into the Gryffindor common room and Granger could help him get everything set up. He had order two hundred and fifty carnations, 50 pink, red, white, peppermint, and purple.

The rest of the presents save his drawing and the picture he would get from Creevey would be down under the tree waiting for her when she came down. He could hardly wait. He hoped she would forgive him.

Draco delivered the dragon blood and went to the library.

* * *

Ginny could not believe she was outside Professor Snape's office hiding in the shadows holding the map she had nicked from Harry. She waited behind a statue waiting for Snape to leave his office for his private chambers.

It was going on ten thirty by the time he exited his office and walked to his private chambers.

Ginny watched acutely as he set all the wards.

She watched him move along and enter a chamber. She waited till Snape had stopped moving for fifteen minutes before creeping to the door.

A pair of grey eyes watched her from under their invisibility cloak and rolled as they saw what the girl was foolishly doing.

She broke through the wards. She was in.

The grey eyes rolled. This would get exciting. What was his silly redhead doing he questioned to himself but followed her into the office.

'Where's gillyweed?' Ginny wondered silently to herself as she looked over all the bottles on the shelf.

Gillyweed. Gillyweed. Ginny lifted her hand and was almost touching the labels as she read over them.

Moth wings, unicorn hoof dust, powdered dragon claws...the list went on and still no sign of gillyweed.

"Gillyweed," Ginny mumbled, almost sounding panicked.

The grey eyes rolled again for the second time in the space of five minutes. Pathetic!

"WHOSE in my OFFICE?" the angry voice of their dreaded potions master roared as he stormed down the hall.

Ginny started to cast a spell of invisibility.

A hand reached out and jerked her under a cloak. Another hand clamped over her mouth.

"Keep perfectly quiet," a male voice hissed so soft and so close to her ear that no one else could have possibly heard it.

A very pissed off Professor Snape stalked into his office. His black eyes glinted furiously as he glared about his office for the intruder.

"I know someone is in here," Snape growled stomping about wand out ready to curse whoever he found.

"Please Master Snape, no one is here but Dobby, sir," the tiny elf said poking his head around the corner of the desk.

"Why are you hiding?" Snape asked a little softer and his eyes were not glinting half as menacingly as when he had though someone was breaking and entering his office.

"Master frightened Dobby sir," he said staring down at his red socks that had gold snakes on them.

"If you were only doing your job, what have you to be frightened of?" Snape asked staring intently down at the elf, suspicion marked in his eyes.

"Dobby was brief remind of," he took a deep breath to steady himself, "bad dark wizard master Malfoy."

Dobby trembled at his daring before running to the bookshelf and giving a funny squeal and beginning to bang his head against it.

"Dobby, Stop at once," Snape ordered.

The little elf stopped clutching his head tightly. He whimpered pitifully.

Snape rolled his eyes, "You needn't punish yourself for speaking ill of Malfoy senior."

"Yes Master Snape," Dobby whimpered sitting on the ground.

"See that my office is locked when you leave," Snape said turning on his heel and leaving.

As soon as Dobby with his sensitive little elf ears heard the wall close that hid Snape's chambers he turned and looked right at where the two sat huddled hidden by the invisibility cloak.

"Come out Master and Miss," Dobby said sounding very stern and most upset.

Ginny felt the cloak fall to the floor and the hand released her mouth.

"Master Draco and Miss Wheezy shouldn't trespass in Master Severus Snape's office," Dobby said and his lips were pulled thin and caused Ginny to think of her own head of house.

Ginny spun when she heard the elf say Draco and she was face to face with him.

"Draco," she whispered looking into a pair of upset and rather angry grey eyes.

He saved her.

"My godfather has spells on his office that let him know if someone has performed a spell and what wand it came from," Draco said bending down and gathering his invisibility cloak. "You need gillyweed?"

"Yes I need it and it is expensive," Ginny said staring down.

Draco and Ginny heard a little cough and turned to see Dobby looking rather embarrassed.

"What do you need it for?" Draco asked taking a step closer to her.

"I can not tell you," Ginny whispered sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Why can't you tell me?" Draco asked reaching out and taking her hand and rubbing his thumb against it.

"I have made a deal with Pansy. If I do four tasks for her then she will help me win back the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me," Ginny said stepping into Draco's arms and breathing in his smell and enjoying the warmth.

Draco stiffened. Well it had to be him...surely.

"I am so sorry Draco," Ginny sobbed and wrapped her arms around his torso, "Please; so sorry. These last weeks without you have been the worst ever, worse than when Riddle possessed me. I miss you so much."

Ginny sobbed against him for a while and Draco awkardly tried to comfort her.

Draco gently pushed her back a few minutes later. Ginny gasped and tried to get back to the warmth he provided.

"Top shelf, fifth row from the left, second back behind the powdered unicorn horn," Draco told her tossing the invisibility cloak over himself and leaving. "No spells." Draco's voice called back to her from the doorway.

Ginny pointed her wand at it. No spells, the words rang out and Ginny stuffed her wand into her pocket and walked over and took a chair and climbed up on it and got what she needed putting the jar back exactly where she found it and moving the chair back to where it belonged.

She put the slimy gillyweed in her pocket grimacing.

Dobby watched quite please with how well everything was working out for them. His plan was going along splendidly.

* * *

Please review! Seriously I start school tomorrow and I might not even have time to type until Saturday. 


	21. Chapter XXI

You know I am not J.K. Rowling and if you think I am...I think I may have to rethink how intelligent I thought you were.

Well here is Chapter 21. I know it it short. **_BUT_** quality is more important than quantity, don't you think?

* * *

Ginny met Pansy in the library the next morning. Black rings were around her eyes and she looked like she had not slept much.

"When will you help me?" Ginny asked as she handed the gillyweed to Pansy.

"That is for me to know but it will happen sooner than you might think," Pansy said with a smile to herself.

There was really little left to do. Her job was ten times easier than she had thought it would be thanks to the fact that Draco had been helping his little weasel along with her tasks.

Pansy sighed. Not like she was complaining.

Ginny scowled at the cryptic response of the older and taller Slytherin.

Harry and Ron tumbled into her as she left the library.

"Ginny you look tired," Ron observed staring at the rings around her eyes.

"I did not sleep well last night," Ginny answered with a sigh.

"Want to come out into the snow and have a snowball fight with us?" Harry asked looking adorable as his glasses slid down his face.

Ron looked at her hopefully; "Yeah it will be fun."

"Sorry but I have something else that I have to do," Ginny said slipping away with her head down toward the Gryffindor tower.

"What can I get Draco for Christmas?" Ginny pondered aloud as she collapsed in the empty common room.

Ginny held his gloves and cloak on her lap.

_What could she get for this boy? He had everything. He had probably never heard, "No we can not afford it." He had probably never even been denied something he wanted._

This robe alone was made by a very famous witch from Italy.

Surely there had to be something _she_ could do for him.

Then it hit her and she wondered why she had not figured it out faster.

* * *

The Prince of Slytherin was sulking in his chair again.

How on Earth would he get into the Gryffindor common room? He really wanted to be there to beg for forgiveness and he wanted to see her face as she opened her presents.

Pansy sauntered in and saw him sitting there miserably sipping on a bottle of butterbeer.

Pansy walked over and knelt down putting her elbows on the armrest and rested her chin in her hands and looked up at the face of the prince.

"What's wrong Draco?" Pansy simpered placing her hand on his arm.

Draco scowled. This was definitely not the person he had wanted to see right now.

"Is there something you need Parkinson?" Draco asked placing a hand up to hold his forehead.

The butterbeer fell out of his hand and clunked to the floor spilling on the carpet.

"I just wondered what was bothering you Draco?" Pansy said sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

"I want to get into the Gryffindor common room," Draco said leaning his head away from Pansy and looking down at her.

"I can get you a way into the Gryffindors common room," Pansy said confidently.

"Why would you do that?" Draco asked staring Pansy right in the eyes.

"Because I owe you," Pansy said, 'and it will get me out of debt to the Weaselette.' The last part she added to herself.

* * *

If you review I may update tomorrow but I have work to do plus we are going down to my grandparents for their 50th wedding anniversary to surprise them. So I do not know if there will be time. If not sometime today I will try to update today again for you peoples who are nice. Still review this chapter! It needs to be revied too!


	22. Chapter XXII

Well today is my b-day! It was not so good so I am updating in the vain hope that you will mak eme feel better. It was slightly more tolerable than usual though and on the bright side I got more money now.

Disclaimer : As always...you all are jerks and stupid...[nervous sounding laughter]...I-do-not-own-Harry-Potter.{pause as if talking to 3 year old at each dash}Well that is said now.

Here is Chapter 22. I hope you all enjoy it. There is only one chapter left and then the epilogue.{starts crying dramatically} The end is near. Well anyway then I shall prepare to begin my next story...also DM/GW! (jumps around squealing)

* * *

December 24  
  
The present Ginny's wanted her mum to send arrived.

* * *

Draco sat in his room trying to figure out how to wrap the presents that had been delivered for Ginny. He had been trying to figure it out all morning. 

"Dobby," he called leaning back against the side of his bed.

Instantly the tiny elf appeared.

"Master Draco has called Dobby," the house elf squeaked looking at all the presents and the ripped wrapping paper. He even noticed a piece of tape was stuck on Draco's forehead.

Draco's face was flushed and he felt very frustrated.

"Can you help me by wrapping these presents?" Draco asked getting up from the floor and pointing his wand at the empty fireplace behind him.

Giant sparkling white flames leapt up and crackled and danced.

"Dobby would be most honored sir," Dobby said bowing and beginning to wrap the presents.

It rook Dobby less than fifteen minutes to wrap all the presents beautifully and tie bows onto them.

Draco meanwhile sorted through his drawings on the bed and found a very nice one of Ginny sleeping on her History of Magic book when the light had shone through the window that afternoon and shone softly on her face and made her hair shine and look like an angel.

"The flowers, Master?" Dobby asked looking at the huge collection in his master's room.

"Leave them for now Dobby, I was wondering if you could get some of the other elves to help you move them up to Ginny Weasley's dorm room tonight? I was hoping that you would be able to place them all around her bed and then have them in a way so that it would lead her down to the common room?" Draco asked the elf leaning back against his bed again and pondering what he should write to his Ginny.

"Dobby and other elves would be most honored to help Master Draco out that way," Dobby said smiling, "Master is very fond of Miss Wheezy, isn't he?"

"Very fond indeed," Draco said leaning back on dark green pillows and sticking the end of his quill in his mouth thoughtfully and turning the picture of Ginny around so he could write his message on the back.

* * *

"Neville," a sweet voice called out. 

Neville spun quick. He knew he had to beware of pretty Slytherin girls who were nice to him. They usually wanted something from him.

Pansy sidled up to the boy and smiled coyly.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Neville asked backing into a wall eyes wide as he watched the Slytherin girl slip up even closer to him.

"Oh Neville," Pansy gave a deceptive giggle. "I wanted you to help me with something." She lifted her hand up and placed it on Neville's chest and playing with the collar of his robe.

Neville trembled and took her hand and got off the wall and started backing away down the hallway.

"W-what do you need help with?" he stuttered a bit. He had seen Pansy do some very frightening things to guys.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what the password to your common room is?" Pansy said trying to touch Neville again.

Neville dodged away and continued walking backwards down the hall, "I will NEVER tell you how to get into Gryffindor common room!"

"But Ne-ville, please," Pansy said raising her voice a little higher and following him leisurely down the hallway.

"NO!" he declared keeping his eyes on her the entire time.

"Mr. Longbottom, what is going on?" the stern voice of Professor McGonagall asked.

"Pansy is trying to talk me into telling her the password to our common room Professor," Neville said and even though he was seventeen he still hid behind his head of house for protection.

"Miss Parkinson I hope this is not the case. Leave Mr. Longbottom alone," Professor McGonagall said and her mouth was very thin and her face was pale.

Pansy slunk away down the hallway. Now what was she supposed to do. She had been counting on getting the password off Longbottom. Well her only other choice really was Potter.

"Oy, Potty!" Pansy called when she saw him walk in the main doors.

"What Parkinson?" Harry said instantly on edge.

"I need to speak with you about something," she said once they were closer, "alone."

Ron glared menacingly at Pansy, "Anything you can say to Harry you can say in front of me."

"You are such a child Weasley. I can talk to Potter without having you there to hold his hand. He is a big boy," Pansy said and even though she was substantially shorter than he she still managed to look down her nose at him.

"I will meet you in the common room. This won't take long," Harry said not taking his eyes off Pansy.

"What do you want Pansy?" Harry asked getting straight to the point.

"I want the password to the Gryffindor Common Room," Pansy said without any hint of a smile on her face at all.

Harry burst into laughter for several seconds before his face turned stony and he said, "No."

"Come on Potter. It is honestly for a noble cause," Pansy was whimpering now. Potter was her last chance to fulfill her obligation.

"What good cause could someone like you have?" Harry asked leaning back against the wall and staring at the girl.

"It is for Draco," Pansy said, answering carefully and not saying any more than what she felt was safe to reveal to a Gryffindor.

"Why would the head-boy want the password?" Harry asked gruffly. "You will have to come up with something better than that."

"It is the truth. He wants to surprise that redhead for Christmas," Pansy said desperately grabbing Harry's arms.

"Draco wants to surprise Ginny?" Harry asked shrugging her off. He sounded a little more believing of Draco wanting the password now.

"Yes," Pansy nearly shrieked.

"Why?"

"He is in love with her you dunce!" Pansy screeched.

"I'll owl him," Harry said.

* * *

Ginny picked up what she was going to give Draco. 

Ever since her first year Colin had taken pictures of every quidditch match regardless of which teams were playing. She had spent several hours going through and picking out the matches that did not involve Slytherins.

Ginny was pleased to discover that there was a decent few pictures that were close ups of the seekers. She particularly liked one of the pictures that was a close up of Draco's face while he was diligently searching for the snitch and the wind was blowing his face. Another one of the picture's was just as gorgeous. He had just caught the snitch and had tossed his head back and was laughing. Every so often he stopped and looked up and his eyes were twinkling.

She rearranged the pictures after she had omitted the ones that did not have Slytherins. She carefully slipped them into the plastic covers inside the black leather bound book.

When she finished she took out her wand and pointing it at the cover and began to murmur an incantation under her breath.

Fancy emerald green lettering appeared on the cover that read:

Quidditch Memories of Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts.

Ginny looked and felt quite pleased with herself. She grabbed a roll of shimmering emerald green paper and carefully set about wrapping the gift beautifully. Once she tied a silver bow around it she wrote, To: Draco Malfoy, on a small piece of parchment and stuck it under the bow.  
She would send it to him in the morning.

Ginny yawned and fell back on her bed completely exhausted from her day.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Something sharp kept poking and prodding Draco. He sat up and saw a pretty snowy white owl sitting next to him. Draco reached out and untied the note. 

Draco began to feel around in his pocket and finally he found what he was looking for.

A ginger cookie. Draco handed it to the owl who took it and hooted softly and ate it sweetly.

Draco broke the seal with a grimace. It is a red lion.

Draco,  
Is it true that you want to surprise Ginny? If it is meet me in the animagus transfiguration classroom at 10:00 tonight.  
Harry Potter

Draco glanced at his watch. It was nine forty-five. He stood up and stretched before grabbing his invisibility cloak.

Draco arrived promptly at ten o'clock.

"Potter," he called as he closed the door.

Harry strode out of the shadows and removed his own invisibility cloak.

"Malfoy," he said, "You want to surprise Ginny do you? Why would that be seeing as you broke her heart and refused to come and see her when she needed you?"

"Look Potter, if it is any of your business, I do not expect her to take me back but I still want her back. I have a lot of presents to give her," Draco said with a glare. "If you do not believe me then you can call Dobby and ask him."

Harry watched Draco the whole time he was talking. Then smile.

"Did the cruciatus curse that the deatheater put you under kill a lot of brain cells or are you just too stupid to remember I was on your side?" Draco asked.

"You still seem to enjoy playing your cruel pranks on everybody in Gryffindor," Harry said in a deadly whisper. "It makes it harder to trust you."

"Call Dobby then!" Draco snapped leaning back into the shadows.

"Dobby," Harry said and the little elf appeared instantly.

"Harry Potter, sir. Harry Potter has called Dobby and Dobby has come Harry Potter," the elf squealed joyously s it hugged Harry tightly around the middle.

"It is nice to see you too Dobby," Harry said as Dobby released him. He was panting a little from the over enthusiastic elf's embrace.

"Master Draco our plan for Miss Wheezy goes into full swing at the stroke of midnight sir." He spoke quietly and bowed low to Draco. Dobby was looking around and he seemed a little uncomfortable.

Draco gave Harry a look of pure triumph. It screamed 'I told you so,' but he did not say it out loud for risk of sounding like a five-year-old.

"Dobby what is Draco doing for Ginny?" Harry asked kneeling down so that he and Dobby were eye to eye.

"Harry Potter, sit, Dobby must asks Master Draco if he is allowed to tell you sir," Dobby said with drooped ears and he looked over at Draco.

Draco waved a hand of permission.

Dobby then explained everything of the plan to Harry.

As soon as Dobby finished Harry looked at Draco more pleasantly and with new understanding.

"Dobby must go now sirs," Dobby said disappearing in a thin wisp of smoke.

"Draco your common room is not the only one connected to the floo network," Harry said and once his back was facing Draco he spoke again. "Ginny usually wakes up around eight in the morning."

Harry walked away and left the blonde boy alone.

* * *

Draco grinned. He had a way in. Flooing. Simple yet messy. He would have to wear an old trashy robe over his nice things so he would not be dirty. 

Draco quietly slipped back into the dark coldness of the dungeons and through the Slytherin common room to the dorm rooms.

Dobby arrived at almost one o'clock in the morning.

"Everything is ready for your surprise Master," Dobby said quietly.

"Thank you Dobby," Draco said sincerely as he stared out the window.

"Dobby knows Miss Wheezy will love it sir," Dobby said and then he vanished.

* * *

Please Review. I like reviews if they have something nice and contructive to say.


	23. Chapter XXIII

Well folks it is time to post the last chapter of my story. I have decided to put the epilogue in with the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Understand now that there will be no author response to these reviews as tomorrow it is my plan to put up my next story. Bear in mind that this is simply the plan and it may not happen. I hope you will all take time to review the end of this story. Also for future reference the beginning chapter of my next story is...well a little graphic and gruesome a little eerie...one might say.

I could have continued this out a little further but I think we all want to see them happy and together...rather than pissed off at one another...I know some of you believed the polyjuice potion would play a role in there rejoining but I do not want to do that though I could and drag this out but I feel the original version is honestly the best.

Also I would like to take this moment to say that I have no beta for my stories. I am the author and the beta...If some of you would perhaps enjoy being a beta for me...I might consider taking one or two on but I might not. I make no promises. But if some of you might enjoy that I might consider you.

NO further eluding the enevitable end of this story.

* * *

At seven thirty Draco slipped on a very old tattered green robe over his nice clothes underneath. He took a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the flames. 

"Gryffindor Tower," he shouted stepping into the fire.

Seconds later he popped out and looked about curiously. He was going where no Slytherin had gone before.

It wasn't too terrible a place. A bit red and gold for his taste but those colors were to be expected in the home of those stupid....uh...brave schoolmates.

Draco flopped down into a chair by the fire but he just could not sit still. He eventually began to pace back and forth in front of the fire restlessly.

Around fifteen minutes a loud excited and joyous squeal was heard from the girls dormitories.

Draco felt a smirk grace his lips. Apparently his Ginny had awoken.

Feet were heard scrambling madly down the stairs.

"D-draco?" she asked. Her eyes were brimming with happy tears and bits of confusion. "How? What? Why?"

"Happy Christmas Ginny," Draco said and when he tried to take her hands. He realized she held his drawing in her hands.

Draco got down on his knees. "Please forgive me," he whispered hugging her around the waist before taking one of her hands and kissing it gently and placing it on his cheek.

Ginny just stared down at him. How could she say no? Her dreams were coming true. This Christmas was perfect.

She threw her arms around Draco's neck and squeezed him tightly as if he was something that could fade or leave if she did not hold him with all the strength she possessed.

"Of course I forgive you, you foolish Slytherin, an oxymoron for you. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" Ginny sobbed now and pressed her face into his neck and clung tighter to him.

"You, you have done no wrong," Draco said and strung his fingers into her hair and stood them both up.

"I doubted you, and that alone is unforgivable," Ginny said sliding her hands from around his neck to his chest and clinging to his expensive green silk shirt.

"It's alright," Draco said carefully steering them carefully to one of the huge red armchairs. He sat down and attempted to pull Ginny onto his lap. But she collapsed on her knees and sobbed openly against his chest and snuggled between his legs. Both of Ginny's hands rested on Draco's stomach and clung to the fabric of his shirt like a vice.

After some time Ginny's tears stopped flowing and she regained her breath. She was still sniffling a little.

"How did you get in the Gryffindor common room?" she asked not loosening her grip on Draco in the slightest.

"Flooed," Draco said tilting her head so she was looking up at his. "I think Father Christmas has generously rewarded you for being a good girl this year." He nodded toward the green tree.

Ginny looked up at him curiously. She did not move a muscle though. Her eyes were bright and Draco saw a hint of fear in them.

"Why are you afraid?" He asked gently sliding his hand down her cheek.

"Promise you will not leave," Ginny said looking up at him. "I do not want to lose you again. My heart could not take it."

"I will stay as long as you want me too Ginny. I do not want to leave you either."

Ginny stared at him and released him and walked over to the tree.

"You didn't!" she gasped as she saw all the gifts that lined the underside of the tree.

Draco shrugged before smiling a true smile, the ones he reserved for her and her alone.

"Do not try to act as if you do not deserve these presents. I want you to have anything your heart desires," Draco said wrapping his arms around her.

"All I could ever want is you and you alone. I do not need all these fancy things. With you I could live on the streets and never want for anything," Ginny said smiling and wrapping her arms about him.

* * *

February 14, Valentine's Day 

Draco had gotten permission to take Ginny out later that evening for dinner.

* * *

Ginny was walking on air. She put her locket and bracelet on and also wore the velvet dress robes he had gotten her for Christmas. Still Ginny insisted upon wearing his dark green cloak about the school warning all other boys to stay away from what they would and could never have. 

She slipped quickly down to the main entrance hall and waited for Draco to show up and whisk her away.

* * *

Draco sat looking at the ring. It wasn't really good enough for her. It was made of white gold and there was a lion on one half holding a half circle of garnets and on the other side was a snake holding a half circle of emeralds and in the center there was a garnet intertwined with an emerald. {the emerald part of the center was on the garnet side and the garnet was on the emerald side} 

He had had a ring that had been in the Malfoy family for nearly a millennia modified. He hoped Ginny would love it.

Draco shut the ring box and taking a deep steadying breath left the room to meet his future wife.

Draco saw her waiting in the entrance hall and smiled sneaking up behind her. He put his hands over her eyes and grinned.

"Draco," Ginny said and attempted to turn around to see him.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and nudged his face into her hair.

"Hey Ginny, I think we have a carriage waiting outside for us," Draco whispered into her ear and as he spoke the doors slowly opened and the bright light of a nearly full moon lit the carriage.

They rode all the way to the restaurant in silence.

The carriage came to a gentle stop and Draco smiled at Ginny before hopping down and offering her his hand.

Ginny took his hand and gently alighted.

"Draco, I told you we did not need to go anywhere special for Valentine's day so why are we here?" Ginny asked.

"You deserve to be treated special every day and I have many reasons for my actions."

They talked about all their plans for after Hogwarts over dinner.

"Thank you for bringing me here. Tonight has been truly wonderful for me," Ginny said reaching across the table and placing her hand on top of his.

"The night has yet to reach its highest point I hope," Draco said before gently taking his hand out of hers and standing up and walking around the table. He pulled her chair out carefully and knelt down. Draco reached into his pocket and took out the purple velvet box.

"Ginny Weasley, it would please me if you would agree to be my wife and stay with me forever," Draco said opening the box and presenting the ring to her.

Ginny stared from the ring to Draco and back again.

"Of course I will," Ginny gasped taking the ring box and throwing her arms around his neck.

* * *

Epilogue  
  
July 31 the next year  
  
"Push Gin!" 

Ginny grabbed his robes. "I am going to avada kedavra you when this is all over!" She pushed after making her two hundredth death threat. She glared murderously at her husband. How come he got the easy job, Cheerleader, and she had to do all the work?

"Not much longer now dearie," the mediwitch told her.

Three hours, twenty minutes, and fourteen seconds later the baby was finally out.

It began to squall as soon as the chord was cut.

Ginny jerked back to life, "Where is my baby?"

Ginny's eyes were full of motherly protection.

The baby let out another ear piercing cry for his mother.

The mediwitch gently wrapped him in a soft blue blanket after cleaning his up.

"Give me my son," she demanded holding her arms out for the tiny squirming noisy thing the woman held.

"I will show your family in in a moment," the woman said handing the child to the new mother.

"He is perfect," Draco said sitting down next to her.

"We have to decide what to name him though," Ginny said staring down and the brown eyed angel in her arms.

He no longer made any noise just lay happily in his mother arms and soon drifted off to sleep.

"What about Damon?" Draco asked gently as he gently touched the baby's cheek.

Ginny grinned, "I like it."  
  
The end. Finis. Ende.

* * *

Please review 


End file.
